I do
by askme75080
Summary: Kagome has returned from the modern era. Can she and Inuyasha make it work, or will someone cross a unforgivable line? I suck at summaries! Trust me the story gets really good the farther you get in it. Just a warning: This story can be dark at times! Proceed with caution :)
1. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

I Do

Like everyday for the last three years Inuyasha was watching the well. Thinking of Kagome, wishing he could just hear her voice once more. His ear twitched to the side as a twig snapped. "Dammit Shippo! I almost took your head off." Inuyasha said as he put his Tenseiga back in its sheath." I'm sorry." Shippp said quickly. "Are you thinking about Kagome?" Inuyasha hesitated and let out a sigh "No", not wanting to let the little fox youki know how brokenhearted he was. "What do you want pest?!" Shippo jumped at the sharpness in Inuyashas words and replied "Sango wanted me to find you and tell you it's time to eat." "Feh!" Inuyasha looked at the well once more and turned towards the village.

Shippo skipped ahead rambling about the rabbit stew Sango had made. They approached a medium sized home as two little girls ran out of the front door screaming INUYASHA! His ears glued down to his head and he flinched at the shrieks coming from his nieces. Miroku shooed the little ones, Rei and Akari, back inside "Sorry about that Inuyasha" Miroku said laughing. "You know how much they love their uncle." Inuyasha made his way to his usual spot in the corner of the room and sat down to eat. He looked up and watched his friends trying to settle two little ones and laughed to himself when the thought that Miroku would have his hands full with three women in his life . Sango looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes, "No Kagome yet?" "Obviously not or I wouldn't be sitting here." he stated harshly. _I'm a jerk_. Inuyasha thought to himself. Sango was very pregnant and his attitude was very rude. "I'm Sorry Sango." Inuyasha mumbled. "It's okay, we all miss her." Sango grabbed Mirokus arm as she sat down. Everyone ate in silence from that point until Miroku stood up, " Alright little ones it's time for bed." Inuyasha dropped his bowl on the floor and shot out of the house leaving everyone stunned.

_I know that smell. It couldn't be from anything else._ Running as fast as he could, he made it to the clearing where the well was just in time to see Kagome pulling herself out of the well. He pulled her into his arms and breathed in the wonderful smell of Kagome. "I can't breathe." Kagome coughed and Inuyasha let his grip loosen and leaned in to kiss his love. Surprised by the sudden attack of his mouth Kagome froze for a moment then kissed him back. His kiss was urgent yet passionate. She was shocked and slightly mortified about how her body was reacting. She knew she missed him but she never had been this turned on by his kiss before. He stopped looked down at her "you're back. I can't believe it." She hugged him and breathed in his sweet smell of trees and wildflowers. "Yes, I've missed you Inuyasha." He leaned down, his lips grazing hers as he replied "I've missed you more than you could ever know." She kissed him again more slowly this time and he could feel his excitement grow as the fabric of his pants got tighter.

"KAGOME!KAGOME! you're back!" Shippo screamed in joy as he leaped towards her. She caught him and squeezed the fox youki. "Yeah, I'm back." Kagome giggled. "How have you been?" Shippo went on to tell her about his training to become a full fox youki. Just as she sat Shippo back on the ground she looked over to Inuyasha looking slightly annoyed at the interruption they had. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Shippo grinned "Oh ya, The baby is coming, Inuyasha. Miroku asked me to find you and then I saw Kagome. Miroku went to get Kaede and Rin. Come on, Come on! They'll will be excited to see you're back." Inuyasha looked over to Shippo, "I don't think it's the right time if Sango is in labor. We will see her in the morning." Inuyasha blurted out as he struck the little fox demon in the head "You need to keep your mouth shut about Kagome!" "Ouch! why'd you hit me?" Shippo was rubbing his head. "SIT!" Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. "What was that for wench?!" Kagome picked up Shippo "I want to surprise everyone tomorrow. Can you keep it a secret I am back please? "Okay, for you Kagome I will." Kagome kissed the fox youki on the head and sat him back down.

Shippo turned to go back into the village and Inuyasha finally stood back up. "Not even back for five minutes and you sit me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry about that." He leaned in to kiss her and her lips parted for his tongue to explore her mouth. Inuyasha let out a soft rumble thinking about how good she tasted. She felt herself blush as his hands slid down her back. He pulled back panting, "I love you Kagome." Kagome looked into his eyes and replied, "I love you with all my heart, Inuyasha. I think that's why the well let me come back."

**A/N** The next chapter will come soon. It is a lemon, just warning you now.


	2. Emotions

Sorry about the short first chapter. I am gonna try to be steady with the chapters.

Disclaimer: Though I would love too, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

**Warning: Lemons ahead not intended for minors.**

Chapter Two

"So, Sango's having a baby?" Kagome questioned to break the awkward silence growing between them. Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah, this will be her third". Kagome gasped "Really? I've only been gone three years. Miroku sure moves fast doesn't he." Inuyasha laughed so hard tears ran down his face. "No, No, No she had twins girls the first time." Kagome looked seriously towards Inuyasha and replied "Oh, well that is amazing. I can't wait to see her. We have so much to catch up on." Kagome was lightly blushing trying to deflect the want of kissing Inuyasha again. "What else have I missed?" Inuyasha thought really hard trying not to show his insecurity about kissing Kagome. "Umm, As you heard Sango is having another baby, so obviously her and Miroku got married. Rin lives with lady kaede now and is learning how to be a good human. Sesshomaru visits about every three weeks spoiling the girl with gifts from his adventures. Kohaku is training to be a youki slayer like Sango was." Kagome cleared her throat, "And what about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his face get hot. _I don't want to admit I had spent everyday by the well waiting for her to return._ "Feh! Nothing that's your business." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I um spent everyday waiting around this village helping Miroku with youki slaying." Good, he thought, not quite admitting he was so pathetic. "What about you Kagome?" She went on to tell him about her time in the modern era. How she finished high school, her mom remarrying a nice doctor from her job, and her brother getting accepted into a college in America. "What's an Amerrreca?" Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to pronounce the odd word. Kagome giggled, "America is a country, across the Pacific Ocean". Inuyasha realized they were walking towards the old tree he used to be sealed to with an arrow. "Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him for a moment with butterflies in her stomach. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt his face get hot once more, "Did you have a boyfriend while you were gone?" Kagome looked heartbroken. _How could he ask me such a question?_ "No! Did you have a girlfriend?!" Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around, leaning her back against the tree. "No. You're the only person." Kagome felt her face get hot. "Inuyasha, my heart belongs to you. I love you" Kagome starred at the hanyou trying to hold back a smile from the goofy expression on his face. Inuyasha was lost in thought, _She really does love me;_ Inuyasha leaned forward and started to kiss her hard.

Kagome moved her hands up his muscular body towards the back of his head to deepen the kiss. In return, Inuyasha moved his hands down to her hips. holding her, wanting nothing more to rip threw the small amount of fabric holding him back from enjoying the one thing he has wanted for years. Inuyasha broke from the kiss and starred into Kagomes deep brown eyes. "I want you to be my mate." Kagome let out a small gasp from the shock of the question. Kagomes mind raced, _I'm so young. most girls in my era didn't even consider that sort of commitment until they are in their twenties, but I guess there is nothing normal about this relationship._ "Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she said in a whisper. Inuyasha kissed her again. This time with a purpose. She could feel her body getting warm all over. That's when she felt his hand going under her shirt. She was in shock at how gentle his touch was. She didn't even realize he was pulling her shirt off until the cold night air hit her almost naked body. Inuyasha let out a rumble of joy when he realized that separating him from her plump breasts was a small piece of fabric. She giggled at his frustration trying to remove her bra. Out of fear he'd ruin it, She reached around and unhooked it. Inuyasha starred in amazement, _she's perfect_. Kagome looked down and tried to cover herself. Inuyasha whispered into her ear "You're the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Kagome almost squeaked when Inuyasha started to trace his tongue down her neck towards her breasts. He playfully sucked then nipped at her nipples lightly with his teeth causing Kagome to moan from the sensation of pleasure starting to build in her body.

Inuyasha could barely contain himself. The fabric of his pants were getting to tight. _I need her_. He undid the ties holding his pants up, freeing himself. Kagome looked at amazement at his huge member._ How was that going to fit?_ she thought to herself. He leaned in to kiss her once more. She pulled away from the kiss just far enough that her lips were grazing his as she spoke,"Inuyasha, I-I-I'm ready to be your mate." she stated with a slight shake to her words. "Not yet" Inuyasha replied as he yanked her underwear off, tearing the fabric to shreds. He fell to his knees, looking up to the woman who would soon be tied to him. He started to kiss up her thighs licking and nipping as he moved up. She was full of anticipation and undeniable fear of someone being that close to such an intimate part of her body. Inuyasha could smell her arousal and it made him throb. _Not yet_. he told himself. He traced his tongue up the slit of her lips causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. He smiled as his tongue started to dance around her clit. Kagomes head rolled back against the tree at the sensation and let out a long moan from the overwhelming feeling building up within her. "Please, Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded with him. "Not just yet, I have to make sure you're ready for me." he cockily stated as he stood back up. He inserted a finger just deep enough to cause her to shake a little. He could feel nobody had been this far with his Kagome by the hymen. He leaned in to kiss her again and was taken by surprise when Kagome wrapped her hand around his huge member stroking up and down causing his eyes to roll back. He stiffened and let out a low warning growl for her to submit to him. Again she pleated. "Please, Inuyasha this is torture." Moving himself to her opening he looked deep into her brown eyes, "Are you ready?" He didn't even let her answer when he thrust hard into her. Kagome opened her mouth to cry from the pain of losing the last bit of adolescence she had but nothing came out. He kissed her, almost like he was apologizing for causing her pain.

He started to move in and out at a slow pace. Kagomes pain started to lessen and she started to moan from the pleasure building back up. His thrust were deeper and his pace was picking up. She looked at her lover and realized his eyes were starting to turn red. He knew what was about to happen and he grabbed her tightly. Kagome started to moan loudly as she was nearing her orgasm. Just as she felt her body tense. Inuyasha bit down just below her neck on her shoulder. Hard. She incoherently screamed something from the immense pleasure as she found her release. Not long after Inuyasha exploded his seed deep within her. Breathing heavily he looked at Kagome who had passed out in his arms.

Hope this makes up for my short first chapter. Next one soon to follow. :)


	3. The unwanted guest

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The sun was just starting to come up when Kagome opened her eyes. She gently tried to get out of her mates arms, but he only pulled her closer to him. "Good Morning, Kagome!" Inuyasha was looking at her with his smoldering golden eyes. She blushed at the events that took place last night and reached for her neck. Tracing the mark left on her she looked at Inuyasha "Why did you bite me?". Inuyasha looked down at her and pridefully stated "That's my mark.". "Let me get dressed so we can go see the others." Kagome looked at Inuyasha while rolling her eyes. Inuyasha leaned towards her for a quick kiss before they got ready to go. They walked into the village first stopping by Kaedes hut. "Hey old woman!" Inuyasha loudly called. "What ye want so early in the day Inuyasha?" Kaede quickly responded. Inuyasha was the first inside. Smiling he stepped aside and Kaede gasped. "Kagome! How ye get back here?!" Kagome filled Kaede in, and they decided to meet up around lunch time.

Kagome wanted to see her best friend. Walking just a short distance away they came up to a medium sized hut. _Why are his ears laid flat on his head?_ Kagome thought until she heard "INUYASHA! Momma and daddy have a new baby! Where have you been?!"Akari stated. Rei looked over at Kagome "Who's that?" Inuyasha smiled "This is my mate Kagome." Miroku came out the front door to get his kids back inside for breakfast when he saw her. "Kagome! When did you get back?" Kagome blushed at the question and Miroku gave a perverted smile as he punched Inuyasha in the arm "You filthy dog, you". Shippo came barreling out the front door. "KAGOME! You really did come back. I thought it was just a dream." When he jumped up into Kagomes arms his nose scrunched up. "Ew, you smell just like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as Kagome blushed. "Where's Sango?" trying to deflect the unwanted attention. "Inside, please come meet my new son, Kenta." Everyone filed inside, Kagome last to enter. Sangos mouth dropped. "A-am I dreaming?" "No my love" Miroku almost whispered, "She's really back" Sangos eyes filled with tears as did Kagomes. "I missed you guys" Kagome sniffled. Shippo was climbing all over Kagome while everyone was catching up. Kagome let out a scream and her knees hit the floor. Everyone looked over at Inuyasha as he grabbed the wall for support. It felt like burning lava radiating threw her entire body. Shippo jumped to the ground "What did I do?" Feeling like she was going to throw up; all she could do was focus on her breathing as she held her stomach. Inuyasha hit the young fox youki on the head. "IDIOT, You stepped on my mates mark!" Inuyasha quickly lifted Kagome up into his lap. "Are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him "What the hell, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt his face get hotter. "Oh, Ya I forgot to tell you. The mark is permanent and kind of is like a safe guard to prevent other youki from trying to claim you." Sango looked up "I heard about that from my father. It's also a way to control someones mate right?" Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. "It can be. I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you." Shippo quickly apologized. "It's okay, you didn't know" Kagome reassured him. They ate breakfast with their friends. Kagome looked at Inuyasha "I want some girl time. Do you think that I could stay awhile with Sango?" Inuyasha looked over towards Miroku "Yeah we'll go get something to eat for dinner tonight." He leaned down and kissed Kagome "I love you" She blushed at the look everyone was giving her "I love you too."

The guys had only been gone for about ten minutes when Shippo started to get bored. Sango looked over at the fox youki "How about you take Rei and Akari outside to play?" Shippo gripped "Fine" Sango and Kagome both giggled. "So what was it like?" Sango looked at her friend with mischievous eyes. Kagomes face was instantly red "It was the single best thing that has ever happened". Sango looked over at Kagome and they both laughed. "So when are you too getting married then?" Kagome hadn't really thought about it. _I feel like we already are._ Kagome mused. They spent the day playing with the baby. Kaede had stopped by earlier to check on Sango and said she had to visit with some families in the next village. Kagome sat back and smiled. _I'm really back._ "So answer honestly, How was Inuyasha while I was away?" Sango laughed "Intolerable! He was at the well for most of the day, only coming here to eat with us or help Miroku slay youki." Kagome looked down then smiled _I knew it_.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking up to the hut when Inuyashas nose scrunched up. "Damn it!" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha pulling out his Tenseiga. "That mangy wolf is headed this way." With in a few seconds a cyclone of dust and wind stopped just in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey dogface, is my woman back yet?" Inuyasha let out a growl. "She's not your woman you mangy wolf!" Kouga glared at the hanyou as the sweet smell of her filled his nose. "I don't have time for mutt games. Where is she?" Miroku glanced behind the youki smacking his head with his hand. "Hey Kouga" Kagome yelled out. _Shit! _Inuyasha thought as he looked up to see her standing near the door to the hut. Kouga smiled "MINE!" Inuyasha let out a loud growl and jumped over to Kagome. "Stand behind me." Kagome looked at him quizzically. "How have you been?" The smell engulfed his nose just as he finished inhaling. "But but how could you, Kagome.' Shocked Kagome looked at the wolf youki "What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took a step forward. Sango hurried the children inside trying to go unnoticed. "She's mine Kouga. Leave while you still can! Go to your Ayame." Inuyasha yelled to his arch nemesis.

"I'll never let you have her you disgusting hanyou." Kouga looked like he was trying to not cry. Kouga tensed up his body as if he were about to attack. "Windscar" Exploding yellow light was fast approaching the youki and the human. Miroku jumped out of the way as did Kouga. "I'll never let you have her! Never, This isn't over dogshit!" "She is not your mate Kouga. We are tied now. Nobody can break that bond. Go mate with Ayame and leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha yelled at the disgusting enemy. Kouga started to back up looking in disbelief that she could do that to him. _No, He must of forced his nasty hanyou ass on her_, Kouga thought. "This isn't over Inuyasha!"


	4. The Follower

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Kenta, Akari and Rei though. ;)

Three weeks have passed since Kagome returned and everything has gone back to how it was before she left. "When are we going to be able to stay in our new house?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "Probably not until after the wedding." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. The women of the village have been helping Sango and Kagome with the details of their impending ceremony, and the men have been helping Inuyasha build a sizable hut."Can I at least help decorate it?". "No wench" Inuyasha teased. "Fine, I have to go see Kaede today anyways." Kagome huffed while walking away.

She has resumed her training as a miko with Kaede, and today they are going to seek out some herbs that act as an antiseptic. "Ye miss ye family?" Kaede looked over to Kagome who seemed lost in thought. "Yes, I haven't tried to use the well since I have returned, and I'm nervous it might not work anymore." Kagome looked down to her hands. "Ye must see" Kaede smiled at Kagome. "I don't want him to think I regret coming back." Kagome blinked back tears from falling, and right on cue Inuyasha walked up. "What's wrong wench?"

Kaede glared at the hanyou. "What did I do now?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "Nothing, I was just thinking about my mom." Inuyasha looked at his new mate and smiled. "It's alright, we'll both go and see after the wedding okay?" Kagome let out a sigh of relief and gave her mate a look of utter shock. "But?" Inuyasha smiled at her "You're my mate now Kagome, I want to do everything I can to protect you and that means making sure your happy too." Kaedes jaw dropped at the hanyous new found way of handling Kagome. Before this he would've said something rude and found himself eating dirt. _Come to think about it why hasn't he been sat since Kagome has come back_. Kaede eyed the couple. "Inuyasha, where are ye beads of sebjugation?" Kagome looked towards the old miko, "I took them off of him after the encounter with Kouga." Kagome looked off in the distance and closed her eyes, thinking about the time when they first met. Inuyasha embraced Kagome and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, but I have to go see Miroku about some things for our new place. I'll pick you up at the old womans hut later" Kagome opened her eyes, and he was already gone.

From a distance away Kouga peeked from behind a tree looking at the two mikos. _He can't have her, I won't allow that mangy dog to have my mate_. Kouga thought to himself. He had been watching the miko for about a week trying to find the perfect opportunity to confront his lover. _Just a little more time and we'll be together Kagome_. Kouga resolved. Kaede looked over to Kagome who seemed to be lost in thought once more. "Would ye like to go to Sangos. I've been meaning to check up on her and the new child" Kagome looked up at the old miko and shook her head yes.

The three women were sitting outside of Sango and Mirokus hut when Inuyasha came storming up. "Where were you?" He almost yelled. "I went to the old hags hut, and you haven't been there all day!" Kagome looked over to her mate and grinned "I wanted some girl time. I'm sorry for worrying you Inuyasha." Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo mouths all dropped at the same time when Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Let's go back home, Kagome".

The two mates said their goodbyes and made there way down the path towards their camp they had been staying in. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome behind him. "That flea ridden wolf is nearby". Kagome looked around and saw the dust funnel running away from them. "I wonder if he was just trying to come apologize." Inuyasha looked at his mate and rolled his eyes "Not likely". Kagome knew that this would be an issue unless Kouga mated with Ayemi. "Maybe we should go talk to him." Kagome said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha looked at his mate with utter disgust "No. He won't be able to accept our union until he can get past his infatuation with you."

**A/N**: I know it's been awhile, but life got to me. I will try to post at least once a week from now on.


	5. Forever and Always

Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, though I do claim Rei, Akari and Kenta.

Forever and Always

The wedding was fast approaching and Kagome was getting excited. "How many people do you think will show?" Kagome asked. "Sango, Miroku, Khoaku, Shippo, Myoga, Totosai, Jinenji and his witch of a mom, and most of the villagers are going to be there." Inuyasha said to his mate. "I definitely do not want that mangy wolf there." Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed. "I can't wait for the wedding to be over." Inuyasha smiled at his mate. We can still have fun you know. He grabbed Kagome by the hips and pulled her close to him. She could feel him harden against her belly. She kissed him on the cheek, "Not until we are married." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief "But, we already did it once." Kagome looked at the frustrated hanyou and giggled. "Precisely why I want to wait, It makes it more exciting" He kissed her on the top of the forehead, "I waited three years I guess I can wait until tomorrow night."

Sango and Kagome were out gathering the flowers for her bouquet in the meadow near the well. "So have you thought about going back?" Kagome looked at Sango and sighed "Not until after the wedding. I don't want anything to spoil my good mood." Sango looked at her dear friend and smiled "I'm sure it will work just fine." Shippo ran up to the girls and huffed "I'm not watching the demon twins anymore they keep trying to slay me." Both girls just laughed and Kagome picked up the fox youki "I'm sorry Shippo, You're being a big help though." She kissed him on the top of his head and sat him back down. "Do you know where Inuyasha went to?' Shippo shook his head no and ran back towards the twins. "Did I tell you that Sesshomaru agreed to come, For the sake of Rin he says, but I know better. "Kagome gleamed. "Wow, Rin must really have him wrapped around her finger." Sango looked at Kagome and both girls busted out laughing once more.

"What are you ladies doing?" Miroku came from the treeline. "Gathering these pretty flowers" Sango leaned over and kissed her husband. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked behind him. "Um, he's doing some stuff for the hut. He'll be back after dinner, Speaking of dinner what are we having?" Miroku looked at the two women with a sheepish grin. "Fish and rice" Sango said suspiciously. Everyone made their way towards Sango and Mirokus' hut for dinner.

It was getting pretty late and everyone was already gathered around eating when Inuyasha came in. Sango dished him out his portion, and he sat next to his mate. "Where have you been?" Kagome looked over at the hanyou. "Finishing up our new hut." Inuyasha pridefully said. Kagome looked over at him and rolled her eyes. She stopped trying to pry for information after hitting a wall every time she asked. The rest of the evening consisted of reminiscing about the days when they were searching for the jewel shards and defeating Naraku; Inuyasha and Miroku got up and said their goodbyes to the girls. "I'm glad we're keeping this tradition going" Kagome whispered to Sango as they were waving at the guys.

* * *

The next morning went by smoothly. Kagome and Inuyasha met with the village elder and officially became united. Kagome was thanking all of her friends for coming to witness their union when she looked over to her new husband. _He looks so happy_. Kagome mused. He was talking with Miroku in a hushed voice, and he was absolutely glowing from pride. He looked over to his mate and grinned. "Are you ready to go home?" Blushing, Kagome nodded to him. Shippo jumped up and down, "I'm excited lets go." Sango picked him up quickly ."Tonight lets give Inuyasha and Kagome some time to themselves. I wanted you to stay over with us." Shippo pouted. "Why? I wanna go with Kagome!" Kagome walked over and gave the kit a kiss on the forehead. "You can sleep there tomorrow. Rei and Akari really wanted to spend sometime with their favorite fox youki" Shippo reluctantly agreed and Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes.

Walking through the forest a short distance away from where Sango and Mirokus hut was, Kagome saw the hut for the first time. "Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked nervously. All Kagome could muster is shaking her head yes. It was a large hut comparably from others in this village. Inuyasha surprised Kagome by picking her up before she could walk through the front door, Inuyasha looked down to his mate "Let me give you a tour of our new home" He sat her down and took Kagomes hand to lead her around. First stop was the living room/kitchen area. It was twice the size of Sango and Mirokus place. Typical huts are mainly one large room, and Kagome soon realized that Inuyasha tried to replicate a modern house. Off the main room there was a hallway that went down a ways. The first door on the left was a bathing room. There was a metal tub that looked hand crafted in the center of the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and beamed. "You gave me a bath?" He blushed. "You always say how important it is to stay clean" The room across the hall was Shippos' room. It had a bed mat and some shelving in it for him to put his belongings on. "I figured he would stay with us because you're the closest thing he has got to a real mom." Inuyasha said. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and the continued down the hallway. The next room was empty and at the end of a hall was their room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Close your eyes." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and heard the door open. He grabbed her hand and walked into the room with her. "I hope it's everything you imagined." Inuyasha gulped. "Open your eyes". Kagome opened them slowly and her mouth dropped.

"How? When? What?" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha let out a sigh "I wanted you to feel like you were home." The room was sizable. There was a hand crafted dresser, tables with decorative candle stands and against the far wall was a modern bed. "I thought I was busted when you were wanting to go back home, You see when you came back I checked the well and I was still able to go threw it." Inuyasha looked at his mate who still had her mouth open. "It's amazing, I love you! I can't believe you did all this just to make me happy." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Kagome kissed him back hard. He smiled and picked her up and put her on the bed. "I love you too, You're the reason for my existence now, and I wanted to show you" Inuyasha climbed into the bed next to his mate. He leaned down and kissed her again this time with meaning.

**A/N:** That's it for now. The next one will be a lemon warning you now. This is my first story so go easy on me with reviews. Thanks again and I'll post another chapter soon.


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do claim Akari, Rei and Kenta.

LEMON WARNING.

The kiss deepened and Inuyasha started to slide his hand down his new brides body. Kagome arched her back closing the gap between herself and Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs for him. Inuyasha smiled because he could smell her arousal before he had even done anything. Kagome started to pull off his haitori and he chuckled. "You're eager tonight, What happened to the anticipation?" Kagome blushed "I just said we were going to wait until after the wedding and now it's after" Kagome pushed him off so she could undo her wedding kimono. Inuyasha licked his lips at the sight of his gorgeous mate. He could see her plump breasts now and took no time in helping her get out of the rest of her clothes. Kagome could clearly see his excitement from the growing bulge in his pants.

Inuyasha went in for another kiss and surprised Kagome by going to her neck first. He nipped and sucked all the way to the top of the mark he left on her. Her hips wiggled at the anticipation building in her stomach, longing for him to take her. She reached down his muscular body and started to stroke his length. His body responded and he bucked forward into her hands. "You're going to make this go to fast if you don't stay still" Inuyasha growled trying to hold his composure. Kagome complied and brought her hands back up. "I surrender." Kagome playfully said. Inuyasha began to lightly blow on her mate mark and Kagomes eyes rolled back as a moan escaped her lips. "What was that from?" Kagome panted towards her lover. "I forgot to tell you the best part about our mating. That mark is like a second pleasure button for you."

Inuyasha began to play with her breasts, he'd suck at the nipple until it was hard and moved to the next. Kagome could not take the feeling building up any longer. She reached back down and lightly traced her fingers on the tip of his length causing Inuyasha to stiffen. With a slight red glow to his eyes he kissed her hard. She gasped at the suddenness of his attack and then waged a war of tongues with her lover. Inuyasha needed his release and without warning he thrusted into her. She let out a squeak from the shock, but relaxed and started meeting him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for her walls to start to quiver and Inuyasha bit down on her mate mark. _Kami_, The overwhelming feeling of ecstasy embraced her body as she spiraled down her release. The sensation was on the edge of pleasure and pain and she didn't know whether to cry or scream. Inuyasha thrusted once more in and exploded his seed deep within her fertile womb. Both of them lay there panting. Inuyasha looked down at his mate and kissed her softly. "Why are you crying?" Kagome sniffed "That was just intense, I'm okay" Inuyasha began to kiss her once more and they both began the war of love once more.

End of Lemon

The next morning Kagome started to wake up and realized she was hot. Too hot. She opened her eyes and saw the cause. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on top of her. She smiled and started to wiggle out from under him. She let out a startled whelp when he pinned her arms above her head. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha smiled in amusement as his mate struggled to get free. "I wanted to use the bath you got me to wash off all the gross parts of last night." Kagome huffed. Inuyasha let her go and slipped his pants on. "I'll have to get the water for you". With that he was out the door. Kagome slipped his robe of the fire rat on because decided to walk around her new home and get to know it. _I guess I could start something going for breakfast before I bathe_. Kagome thought. As she walked into the main room she squeaked. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the kids were all there. "Sorry for the surprise, but we thought you guys might be hungry." Sango chuckled. Kagome blushed as she realized what she was wearing and ran back to her room. She got dressed quickly and came back out. "I wasn't expecting anyone here this early." Kagome whispered to her amused friends. "It's already lunch time Lady Kagome" Miroku grinned a perverted smile at her. Prompting Sango to smack him. "Where am I going to sleep?" Shippo asked eagerly. Kagome smiled and picked up the fox kit. She opened his bedroom "This is all yours, You can put whatever you'd like in here." Shippo gave her a big hug and jumped down to inspect his new room. Kagome sat down with her friends just as Inuyasha came back in with three large buckets of water. "When did you guys get here?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled again "Just in time to interrupt whatever the water is for. Ouch" Miroku rubbed the back of his head from Sangos slap. Everyone laughed and talked the day away. Meanwhile, Not to far from their new home, an unwanted guest was on his way.

I know it's not super long, but I may post another chapter sooner than a week. :) Thanks everyone who has reviewed or followed my story.


	7. The Deception

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim, Akari, Rei and Kenta.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and leaned down to kiss her. "I won't be gone for long." He said in a whisper. Kagome smiled and looked over to Miroku and Sango as they said their goodbyes. "They'll be alright with me here." Shippo proudly stated to Inuyasha. The boys were commissioned to slay a youki in the next village over from them. Whatever it is it's killing at an alarming rate. Kagome is going to have Sango and her children stay with her until they get back, so she can help with the kids. "Let's go make some stew for lunch." Kagome suggested to Sango noticing her saddness as the guys walked away.

A knock at the door caused everyone to jump a little. "Ye weren't in the forest of Inuyasha this morning for ye Miko training Kagome." Keade said in an annoyed voice. "I'm Sorry, Miroku and Inuyasha left to go slay a youki, and I completely forgot." Kagome blushed from embarrassment. "If you give me a moment I can get my things and we can go." Kagome said eagerly. "No child, I have to go to the village to help with a sick child. Ye take the day off." Keade said while eyeing the sad Sango. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning near the well" Kagome said. Once the visitor left Kagome picked up Kenta to play with him. "He's getting so heavy" Kagome laughed. "He takes after his father when eating." Sango casually stated and both girls started laughing.

Like always, Shippo was taking his man of the house duties very seriously. "I'm going to check to see if everything in the area is okay." Sango and Kagome looked at him and smiled. They really could handle themselves, but they would never tell him that he was there because he was still to inexperienced to help slay youki. "Be back by dark for dinner." Sango said while changing the girls into clean kimonos. "I wonder what kind of youki it is?" Kagome asked Sango. "I'm not sure, but for it to kill so quickly it must be really bad." Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku were about half way to the village when they decided to stop and have lunch. "What do you think the girls are doing?" Miroku asked. "Same stuff they always do baka." Inuyasha looked at his friend annoyingly. He was in a bad mood and he could think of a hundred different things he'd rather be doing with Kagome. "Let's just make this quick, so we can be home tonight." Inuyasha said a little to eagerly. Miroku gave a huge lecherous smile and Inuyasha turned red. "Why in such a hurry Inuyasha?" Miroku said all to well knowing the answer. "I don't want to leave my mate alone." Inuyasha growled knowing his face was growing more red.

Sango and Kagome kept themselves busy almost all day. They decided on ramen for dinner since Kagome had went back shortly after being married, and brought back some essential things from her time. "When do you think you'll go back to see your family?" Sango asked. "I'm not too sure. I was planning on going sometime soon because Sota was supposed to be coming home for a visit, and I wanted to go shopping for some things for the hut. I may also make a doctors appointment for a check up.." Kagome had been feeling a little off for a week. "Are you sick Kagome?" Sango asked. "No, I think I have a nasty case of allergies." Kagome went on to lay out the bed mats they bought this afternoon to put in the empty room for Sango, Kenta, Akari and Rei. "I hope this room is alright for you." Kagome asked. "Why did he make so many rooms anyways?" Sango smiled when asking. "He wanted to replicate the kind of house I grew up in I suppose" Kagome answered back. "Sure he isn't thinking of having a baby?" Sangos smile grew larger. Kagome blushed.

Arriving at the village, Miroku looked on in horror. Everyone was dead. "Who, What did this?" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha noticing his eyes were flashing between red and gold. Inuyasha turned and started backing away towards home. Miroku yelled "Where are you going Inuyasha? We have to bury the bodies!" Miroku started to follow his comrade. _I know that scent, This was a set up._ Inuyashas mind raced. "I need to get back to my mate!" Inuyasha growled knowing that his mate was in danger.

**A/N**: Thanks for everyone who has followed and reviewed. I'll post again soon.


	8. The Abduction

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I Do claim Kenta, Akari and Rei

Kagome didn't sleep to well that night; She was up half the night with nausea, and she just couldn't get comfortable without Inuyasha there. _I guess I'll make an appointment with the doctor after Inuyasha gets back so I can get some medicine for this head cold._ Kagome mused. After she gathered her quiver and arrows, she left just before the sun rose because she wanted to get to the well before Kaede got there to prove she is taking her miko training seriously. It's about a fifteen minute walk from her hut to the well, but she was briskly walking to have some spare time to gather some herbs. _I wonder what we will do today_. Kagome thought idly. It's quite, a bit too quite for being the morning. Normally there would be song birds chirping by this time. Kagome slowed down a bit and tried to sense what was the cause. She didn't feel anything out of the ordinary and continued on.

"Wait for me, Inuyasha." Miroku panted. They had been running all night to get back to the village. Inuyasha had told Miroku about his suspicions on who caused the death of that village. "Are you sure he killed all of those people? Miroku asked quickly. Inuyasha knew there were no other scents on those bodies except wolves._ I'm going to kill that mangy wolf if he even dares looks at Kagome_. Inuyasha thought. "I'm sure." Inuyasha said. They had about another thirty minutes before they would get to Inuyasha and Kagomes hut. "Watch, they'll be just cooking breakfast when we barge in all out of breath" Miroku smirked not wanting to believe Kouga could do such a heinous act. "I hope you're right." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome had been in the clearing for about twenty minutes and had gathered most of the herbs she intended on getting that morning. _Kaede should be here any time now_. Kagome thought while looking towards the pathway. She decided to go sit on the well edge until the old miko did arrive. She took a step forward and froze. A loud snapping noise caused the hairs on Kagomes neck to stand. _What the hell_? Kagome looked around the dimly lit clearing. "Who's there?" Kagome shouted. Kagome slowly grabbed for an arrow when she was tackled from behind slamming her to the ground. She let out a shriek as lava started coursing threw her body until she couldn't see anymore. "That's right love go to sleep for now" A husky voice danced in Kagomes mind.

Inuyasha and Miroku could see the hut a short distance away. When Inuyasha let out a loud whimper. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku was trying to hold his friend up. "Somethings wrong with Kagome" Inuyasha spat out. Miroku looked at his friend and shook his head "Maybe shippo just sat on her again. He's just a kid you know, He probably forgot" Miroku rebuttled. The feeling lasted for about five minutes and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and threw him onto his back before taking off in a run. I_ hope he's right_. Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha threw Miroku down near the door and almost broke it by forcibly pushing it open. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at a surprised Sango. "I...I Haven't seen her yet this morning, She's probably still asleep" Sango stuttered. Inuyasha took off for their bedroom and could tell by the scent that Kagome had been long gone. Inuyasha growled. "Where could she have gone Sango?" Inuyasha said loudly. "She may have gone to train" Sango said sheepishly. Inuyasha was almost to the hut door when he spotted her.

The old miko was almost to the front of their hut when she spoke "I see ye made it back. What kind of youki was it?" Kaede asked Miroku while looking at Inuyasha. "Where is she?" Inuyasha growled at the old miko. "I came to see if she be home. I guess she forgot to meet me in the forest of Inuyasha this morning" Kaede said warily. Inuyasha took off running toward the forest. _She has to be there. She must of wondered off._ Inuyashas thoughts were racing threw his mind. Once in the forest, his nose wrinkled, The smell of copper and wolves filled his nose. Looking down he saw a few droplets and blood and slammed to his knees and howled.

** A/N** Cliff hanger right. lol What does Kouga want with Kagome? Will Inuyasha get there in time? Chapter 9 soon to follow. Review I love reading what people think.


	9. Crossed Lines

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

This chapter starts off right where the other left off. **Keep in mind this story is rated M. because this of this chapters content I am rating this one NC-17. It is not intended for minors and this chapter does involve cussing, violence, sexual assualt and more. _Skip ahead the lemon start to the lemon end _if you don't want to read that kind of situation.**

_Where am I?_ Kagome thought to herself trying to sit up realizing her hands were tied together and so were her legs. The place she was in was dark and cold. _What happened?_ She nervously thought as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She was going threw her head trying to figure out the events that took place. _I remember grabbing for my arrow and then someone saying something to me._ Kagome sat trying to place the voice in her head. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Inuyasha, Calm down!" Miroku stated. "We will get her back, I Promise" Miroku continued while trying to prevent his friend from losing it. Sango, Miroku and Lady Kaede ran after Inuyasha when he left the hut an hour ago. Shippo had agreed to stay with the kids. Mostly to keep him out of the way. "How could I have been so stupid" Inuyasha growled. _I should've killed him when he saw Kagome the first time._ Inuyasha thought. "Ye must not worry ye self Inuyasha, Kagomes a smart girl; She'll figure out how to stay safe" Kaede tried to reason with the hanyou. Sango was in much of the same condition as Inuyasha. She couldn't fathom how this even happened. "How could he even taken her?" Sango fumed. "The mark, He must of grabbed her mark' Inuyasha said. _The blood must of been him grabbing her shoulder to hard, so she would pass out._ Inuyasha thought. "I have to go get her now before he tries to kill her" Inuyasha almost yelled. "I'm coming with you Inuyasha" Miroku boldly stated. "I'm going too" Sango said. Everyone turned to look at her. "She's my best friend I can't sit here and wait." Sango pleaded. "I can take ye children until ye return" Kaede interjected.

Kagomes jaw dropped when Kouga rounded the corner. _How could he, He was my friend._ Kagome thought. "How's my woman" Kouga arrogantly stated as he threw a rabbit carcass on the ground. "I'm not anyone's woman, Let me go!" Kagome yelled to her captor. Kouga growled "You are MY woman whether you like it or not! Don't test me." "You were my friend, How could you?" Kagome pleaded with him. "He only forced himself on you. You'll come to realize I saved you from that mutt." Kouga arrogantly stated. "He didn't force me to do anything. He's my husband, Kouga, Please let me go" Kagome cried. Kagome hit the ground hard. She didn't even see it coming. Kouga punched her hard square in the jaw. "You're my mate now. You'll submit to me one way or another." Kouga fumed. "Now cook us dinner bitch" Kagome rolled to her side, trying to control her breathing and suppress the overwhelming feeling to throw up.

The group left about thirty minutes ago wanting to keep the scent fresh. "Which way do we go?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. He stood there with his eyes closed trying to distinguish the different scents. His eyes shot open. "Towards the mountains," Inuyasha started running again. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kiraras back at the speed Inuyasha was running that was the only way to keep up. "What happens if he tries anything with Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I'll Kill him" Inuyasha firmly spoke trying not to vomit. "If he tries to mate with her it could put her life in danger." Sango whispered to Miroku. "What do you mean put her life into danger Sango?" Inuyasha halted. "The mate mark that you put on her is a bond that is not easily broken. Both parties have to agree to be bonded, The only true way to break a bond is if one mate kills the other. If he were to try to mark her unwillingly her body would most likely reject the bond. Meaning she would most likely die." Sango sorrowfully said.

Kouga ate most of the stewed rabbit for himself only leaving a small bowl for Kagome. "Eat. Bitch. You'll need your energy." Kouga smiled. Kagome hadn't stopped crying since he hit her. Her stomach clinched from the nauseous feeling. _I have to get away from him._ Kagome looked around trying to find a way out. "There's only one entrance to this cave and it's a maze to get threw. Don't even try it" Kouga looked over at his soon to be mate. "I.i.i wasn't trying to escape. I need to use the bathroom." Kagome stuttered. "You can go down that hallway there. Don't try anything stupid." Kouga laughed. Kagome quickly made her way down the hallway. _There has to be another way out_. Kagome looked around. She came down to a fork in the cave. She made a right and started to run.

She had been running for about ten minutes when she heard footsteps quickly approaching hers. _Shit, I have to hide_. Kagome ducked behind a boulder. "I Know you're down here" I told you not to do anything stupid." Kouga growled in frustration. He stopped to search for her scent and smiled. "I smell you, I know you are close". Kouga boasted. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tried to slow her breathing down. "There you are." Kouga said as he picked her up from behind her boulder. He slammed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers, digging her back further into the wall. "I love it when you are playing hard to get." Kouga huskily said in her ear. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his arousal against her stomach. Kouga crashed his lips against hers nicking her lips with his fangs. His free hand started to roam down her side stopping near her hip. Kagome started to panic_. I don't want this._ She thought. With all her strength she lifted her leg, so her knee collided with his groin. He hit the ground hard letting out a whimper of pain.

Kagome took off in the opposite direction of Kouga._ I have to get out of here._ Kagome was in full panic mode. She realized very quickly she was headed to the room she was in when she woke up. She was almost threw the room to the new hallway when she was yanked back with such force she slammed against the floor with a loud thud. "How dare you hit me bitch!" Kouga rasply said. Kagome rolled to push herself back up. He kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to curl up on the floor. _I can't breathe_. He picked her up by the back of the neck and pulled her to him once more. "If you kick me again. It will be the last thing you do." Kouga yelled. _What do I do? I don't want this, Inuyasha where are you?_ Kagomes mind was racing as the tears began to fall down her face.

_I'm coming Kagome, Please hold on._ Inuyasha was running at a speed even Kirara was having a tough time keeping up with. "Inuyasha slow down." Miroku yelled to his friend who was slowly leaving their sight line. "I can't. We need to get up to the mountain before he kills her." Inuyashas eyes flicked in color at his statement. They could see the mountain Inuyasha spoke of, but they were still a good distance away. Sango leaned forward to whisper in Kiraras ear, "I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to get there as fast as possible." Kirara let out a low growl in understanding.

**Lemon Start**

THUD. Kagome hit the wall again. _She won't deny what belongs to me._ Kouga thought wickedly. Before she could stand again Kouga had picked her up, and She cried out as the pointed edges of the wall dug into her back. He let out a low warning growl and whispered. "Once you have the real thing, You'll never want that mutt again." Kouga cockily stated as his member throbbed. Kagomes eyes widened as he started to tear at her kimono. "Please don't do this Kouga, You can't take this back if you do." Kagome said hoarsely. "Please let me go" Kouga laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. She could feel the vomit rise in her throat and he leaned down to nip at her exposed breasts. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could to try to escape from this hell. They suddenly popped open when she felt his fingers slip down her stomach to her sensitive folds. "You like that don't you, Kagome" He rasped. She quickly shook her head no when he slipped his fingers roughly into her. She let out a cry of pain as it felt like she was being shredded. Her mind raced. _How will Inuyasha ever want me again after this?_ Kagomes tears began to fall harder. _I have to fight, even if it's the last thing I do_ Kagome thought. She began to hit him with everything she had and was almost free. Kouga realized he was quickly losing control of the situation when she fell to the ground. He grabbed her mate mark digging his claws into her skin watching as the blood began to pool around his fingers. She screamed from the pain of lava coursing threw her body. Kouga adjusted himself between her legs and positioned at her opening. He looked down at the girl underneath him noticing she was slipping into unconsciousness. _In order to make her my mate I need to let her go, so she will be awake during our first time together_. Kouga thought. The pain surging threw her body started to subside, and she opened up her eyes to see a crazed look in her once loving friends eyes. She was about to say something to him when she felt a stabbing pain as he thrusted hard into her. Kagomes mind went blank.

**Lemon End**

A/N This was a long chapter. I know it's a bit brutal, but it is a necessary evil for the story line. I'm still working on the next chapter, but I promise to have it up soon. Review Please!


	10. The Plan

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyashas characters, but I do claim Rei, Akari and Kenta.

**A/N: Again this chapter is going to be rated NC-17 because of the cussing, sexual assualt situations and more. This is NOT for minors and If this is not something you intended on reading please skip ahead.** This chapter starts out shortly before Kagome was raped by Kouga. fyi, if the sentence is written in _italics_ that means it's a personal thought to that character. **Obviously a Lemon Chapter! **

Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or Favorited my story. I didn't think I would have made it to ten chapters. :) 

"Is he okay?" Sango looked worriedly at Inuyasha. "I don't know" Miroku was trying to pick up the fallen hanyou. A few minutes ago, Inuyasha was running full speed when he let out a loud whimper and came crashing to the ground. "I think something' happened to Kagome" Inuyasha spat out while trying to stand back up. "We need to hurry up before that happens again" Miroku quickly said. "Do you want to ride on Kirara?" Sango asked Inuyasha since he still seemed unsteady on his feet. "No, We don't have time to waste." Inuyasha started back up the mountain running as fast as he could.

**Lemon Start**

Kouga was panting hard when he looked down at the lifeless body he was pumping into. _Man, she feels so good. I should have taken her years ago._ He mused. Kagome has been unconcious since he started his assault on her. _Damn, I can't do the mating ritual if she doesn't accept me._ Kouga frustratingly thought. It didn't take him long before he felt the pleasure build in his body, and he began thrusting faster until he emptied his seed into Kagomes lifeless body. He pulled out and rolled over to the side of her. _I'm glad I thought to grab some wolf tribe clothing for her._ He softly chuckled. "It's time to go home love" Kouga gently picked up Kagome to dress her. He discarded her torn traditional red and white kimono onto the floor and replaced her clothing. _We won't be safe here much longer_ Kouga thought to himself. Just as he picked her up, Inuyashas scent filled his nose. He took off down the cave hallway where Kagome was heading down earlier. He came to the fork in the hallway and made a sharp left turn into the darkness of the night.

**Lemon End**

"I can smell Kagome." Inuyasha ran with his friends towards her familiar scent. Just as they rounded the corner, the horror was clearly seen on all three of their faces. "What happened here?" Sango whispered. There was an obvious struggle in the dilapidated camp they came across. There was a small fire still going in the middle of the room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha "What did he do, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was kneeling on the floor embracing something. "He...He must of raped her" Inuyasha choked out as he clearly could smell sex, tears and blood. Sango approached her friend to offer some comfort when Miroku grabbed her back. "Don't go near him." Sango looked back to Inuyasha and let out a surprised gasp. Inuyasha growled and turned towards his friends. _Must protect mate, Must kill enemies_ Inuyashas youki self chanted in his mind. "We must go now." Inuyasha growled as he started his pursuit down the next hallway. Miroku stepped forward to where Inuyasha was and picked up the tattered clothing. "He must be heartbroken." Miroku quietly murmured. Sango walked over and ran her hand against the wall to figure out what was glistening in the fires light. "Blood." Sango whispered. Miroku turned and pointed towards the floor. "There's more over here" Sango and Miroku both started running down the hallway. "We need to follow him" Sango blurted out.

_Where am I now? What am I wearing?_ Kagome reached down to her exposed stomach. _Ouch, I hurt everywhere_. Kagome thought. She opened her eyes to see her captor holding her in his arms. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome started to yell. "Home." Kouga said in an annoyed tone. He wasn't ready to leave that cave yet. _I wanted her bonded to me before I took her back to the pack. I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to go_. "Please let me go" Kagome pleaded once more. "He won't accept you after our time together." Kouga smugly stated. Kagomes eyes filled with tears. She felt like nothing more than a whore. _He won't love me anymore_. She quietly thought as tears began to fall again. Kouga had been running for awhile and saw a clearing up ahead that might make a perfect camp. He dropped Kagome to the ground hard, "Don't even think about running, Bitch." It was off the normal trail and it had access to a river. _Perfect_. He thought to himself. Kouga made his way towards his prize. "Why won't you just let me go, you got what you wanted?" She pleaded once more. "I want you as my mate. Wolves mate for life remember" Kouga said.

**Lemon Start**

Kagome started to back up from him as he advanced towards her. "Now that you're awake, It's time to show me how much you love me." Kouga looked at her with lust filled eyes. "I don't love you." Kagome yelled at him. "You will eventually." Kouga launched at her knocking both of them to the ground. He quickly overpowered her. "After this you'll never want to leave" Kouga boasted. "Stop, Please" Kagome cried. Kouga already had himself positioned at her entrance when he thrusted forward. Kagome let out a muffled scream as the pain radiated over her body. _He must of injured me when I was unconsciousness._ Kagome shuttered. "You like that don't you." Kouga huskily whispered in her ear. The only thing heard in the meadow was his grunts and his constant motion. Kagome was in shock. _How could he do this to me. I saved him so many times._ Kagomes tears were falling faster. _Just a little more and she'll be mine._ He thought. He was pumping into her with so much force that she felt like she'd be split in two. _How can I make this stop._ She thought. Kouga couldn't contain himself any longer and he emptied his seed into her once more. Kagome gagged. He leaned down and kissed her before rocking back and forth to continue with his plan. He started to nip at her breasts and up her neck to kiss her again. This time she had a plan.

He quickly hardened again and started his thrusts once more. He noticed her start to move. _I got her_. He smiled. She wrapped her legs around his and moved her hands around his back. _I'll use my Miko powers_. He felt his orgasm start to rise as she was finally responding to him. Kagome focused all of her energy. Kouga couldn't contain his excitement any longer and thrusted forward to fill her with his seed once more. A bright light engulfed the pair and Kouga started to panic. "Let me go, Bitch" Kouga said as he tried to withdraw from her. Kouga let out a muffled cry as he started to feel like he was on fire. "What is this" Kouga cried out as he started to burn. The light exploded. Almost as quickly as it started, it stopped. Kouga was no where to be seen and Kagomes body was still wrapped in a glowing light on the ground.

**Lemon End**

"Did you see that" Sango pointed in the direction of the light. "Kirara, Go that way" Miroku eagerly replied. Inuyasha was the first one there. Nobody could prepare him for what he saw. _How did she do that?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. The blast of light had washed over him and his inner youki had dissipated instantly. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had landed just a short distance away from him. "You okay?" Sango whispered. "I have to see if she's alive." Inuyasha ran towards his mate.

**A/N:** I know I left it on a cliff hanger. I posted three chapters in one week. It might be a week or a few days before another one comes out. Review, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far.


	11. After Shock

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Rei, Akari and Kenta.

**We are back to rated "M"**

Inuyasha approached Kagomes lifeless body slowly which was still glowing with the white light._ I hope she'll forgive me_. Inuyasha was filled with guilt. He was finally close enough to see the damage inflicted on his mate. To say she was bruised was an understatement. He leaned down to caress her face when he heard foot steps approaching. "Is she alive?" Miroku asked. "I think so" Sango whispered sadly. Inuyasha took off his haitori to wrap around her almost naked body. As soon as he touched her the white glow dissipated. Inuyasha gagged at the smell that invaded his nose. _She smells just like him. Why did I ever leave her alone. I am such an idiot_. Inuyashas mind was racing. "We need to get her to Kaede!" Inuyasha picked up his mate and took off towards the village. Sango and Miroku didn't hesitate and jumped onto Kiraras back. "You said your father knew about youki mating rituals?" Miroku asked Sango in a worried tone. "Yes, In situations like this, It depends on the youki, in the event of rape or consensual sex some youki kill the other mate for dishonoring them." Sango whispered back. "What do you mean kill?" Miroku said a little louder than expected. "I am not saying Inuyasha would do that, He looked more sad than anything." Sango replied in an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha looked down to the unconscious body in his arms. _Why isn't she awake yet?_ He was starting to panic at the possibility of losing Kagome forever. It didn't take him long at the speed he was running to get back to Kaedes hut. He crashed through the door of her hut. "Help her old woman." Inuyasha said as he laid Kagome down near the fire. "Dear Kami, What happened to her?" Kaede asked. "I don't know, She hasn't woken up." Inuyasha said in almost a whisper. He went on to tell her what they found and about the bright white light. "It sounds like she used her miko energy." Kaede sighed. "I need water to clean her wounds." Inuyasha ran out the hut taking two buckets with him. Rin looked over to Kaede who was mixing herbs together. "Will she be alright?" "I hope child, Ye need to go gather more firewood" Kaede looked at her young aid. Sango was next to enter the hut. "Is she awake yet?" "No, I don't know if she will" Kaede looked at the demon slayer with sad eyes. Everyone waited outside while Kaede worked on her. "Sango!" Kaede yelled for her to come help her. "I need help to clean her wounds." Kaede was pulling water from the fire. She mixed some antiseptic herbs into it. Sango gasped as she pulled the haitori off and removed the little bit of fabric left after the blast. Kagomes' once fair skin is now riddled with large gashes, scrapes, and huge black bruises. "How is she alive?" Sango cried. "I don't honestly know child." Kaede said sadly.

Miroku had went back to Inuyasha and Kagomes hut to stay with the children and try to explain the situation to Shippo. Inuyasha however was planted on the roof of Kaedes hut with tears streaming down his face. "Ye can come in now." Kaede said while wiping sweat from her brow. "It looks like she is just drained from how much energy she used." Kaede said. "Will she live?!" Inuyasha choked out. "The wounds she has were superficial, the emotional damage ye not know until she wakes" Kaede said. "I'm going to take her home" Inuyasha gingerly picked up his mate and made his way towards home.

* * *

It has been almost a week since they rescued Kagome and she hasn't woken. "Maybe you should take her back to her own time. Aren't the medicines more effective?" Miroku pleaded with his friend. "No" Inuyasha growled. _I don't want her family to see what I've done._ Inuyasha guiltily thought. "Can Sango watch over Kagome today?" Inuyasha wanted to find Myoga to ask him about the effect of her being raped would have on their mating bond. "I can do it if you want." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled low "I think she has had enough lechery in her lifetime monk" Miroku half-heartily laughed "I don't think Sango would mind." "I'll be back before sunset." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut. Miroku was commissioned by Sango to keep all the children but the baby entertained._ I should heat up some water to wash her with_. Sango thought. She laid Kenta into the spare room for a nap, so she would have her hands free. She opened the bedroom door and suddenly the bucket of warm water hit the floor with a loud crash. Staring back at her were two brown eyes. "Kami Kagome, You're awake!" Was all Sango could say. "How did I get here?" Kagome whispered. "How do you feel? How long have you been awake for? Are you okay?" Sango smiled. "A few minutes at most, I'm really sore and really thirsty" Kagome said. Sango rushed out of the room. She returned a few moments later with some water and stew she made earlier. "How long was I out for?' Kagome asked while taking a bite of food. "Six days" Sango replied. "Do you remember what happened? Kagome stopped eating and tears gathered in her eyes. "Most of it." Kagomes tears spilled out of her eyes at that moment. "I guess that's why Inuyashas not here."

Sango started laughing and Kagome frowned. "He left a few hours ago, and He'll be back soon. He went to go find Myoga to see if he could help wake you up." Sango smiled. "H.h.h. He still loves me." Kagome sniffled. "Of course he does. He's been worried sick and moping around the last week because of all of this" Sango leaned in to hug Kagome, but she stopped when her friend flinched. "What's the matter?" "I'm sorry, I just..." Kagome started to cry again. "It's understandable to feel this way after what happened. Do you want to talk about it?' Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head yes. "How about finish eating, and I'll run you a bath." Sango smiled. "You can tell me then." Sango got up and picked up the things she dropped earlier and made her way to the washroom.

Kagome winced when she sat down in the warm water, but was relieved to be able to wash away the nasty feeling she had. "So what happened Kagome?" Sango asked. "I left early to meet up with Kaede for my miko training and I heard something when someone who I later found out was Kouga had knocked me unconscious. When I woke up he told me that I was his now and then I tried to escape which made him mad." Kagome was in tears again and her voice was cracking when she talked. _Poor Kagome_, Sango looked on with tears building up in her own eyes. "He beat me when I didn't do what he wanted and he...he raped me." Kagome curled her knees towards her chest and slightly rocked. "I'm so sorry we couldn't find you in time." Sango was openly crying with Kagome. "He told me Inuyasha wouldn't want me after our time together" _How could he love me after what Kouga did to me?_ Kagome was lost in thought. "That's ridiculous, Inuyasha is the first person who found you, and I know for sure he wouldn't leave you for something out of your control" Sango said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Kenta, Will you be okay?" Sango said as she stood up. "Yes, I'm going to get out now." Kagome started to stand.

Kagome walked over to the table that her kimono laid on and picked it up to start getting dressed when she gasped. _Kami, I look horrible._ She said as she looked in the mirror. Her right eye was blackish purple, she had a long purple bruise that extended down her jaw, her shoulder was riddled in scratches and bruises. She turned to look at her back and saw the scrapes that extended down to her butt. She turned back around to look at the front of her body and started to cry. _Kami,_ Her breasts were covered in bite marks and her inner thighs were the same blackish purple her jaw was. She lurched forward and emptied her stomach on the floor. Sango ran back into the room hearing her friend and was taken back. "It's okay Kagome, Let me help you get dressed." Sango said with sorrow. Sango helped Kagome back into bed and sat a glass of water down next to her. "Please drink something. I'll come in and check on you in a little while." Sango left the room to clean up the washroom.

Miroku had finally come back from a day at the market with his daughters in tow. "Momma we got new kimonos, see" Akari jumped up and down in excitement. "Mines prettier look it's red" Rei chimed in. "They are both lovely girls" Sango smiled. "Where's Shippo?" Sango looked around the three. "He was called for a fox youki exam" Miroku hungrily looked at the stew Sango was preparing. "Is Inuyasha back yet?". "Feh!" Inuyasha came threw the front door. "What do you want monk" Inuyasha glared at his friend. "You find Myoga?" Miroku asked. Sango turned to say something when a blood curdling scream could be heard from Kagome and Inuyashas room.

**A/N** This is a pretty long chapter that gave me grief to be written lol. Every distraction humanly possible was given to me. I'll start working on the next one soon. Did anyone catch the Sailor Moon reference? tehe :) Thanks again for anyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed my story. To think this was intended to be a one shot and now it looks more like it's going to be somewhere between 20-30 chapters, Atleast that's what I have planned so far.


	12. Unforgivable

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I do claim Kenta, Akari and Rei.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate and ran towards the screaming. He opened the door to see Kagome thrashing in her sleep._ What's wrong with her?_ Inuyasha slowly approached the bed. Sango looked over to Inuyasha "I was trying to tell you she woke up earlier." Inuyasha reached down to Kagome to wake her from her nightmare when a bright white light surrounded Kagomes body. Inuyasha didn't have time to pull his hand back before he was thrown across the room."Fuck, What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said while getting back up. Miroku was about to enter the room when he bumped into a barrier. "How did she put this up in her sleep?" He said as he rubbed his nose. Tears were streaming down the sleeping Kagomes face when she started to scream again. "Miroku, Go get Kaede!" Sango told her husband while handing him Kenta.

"So ye say she is not awake and she still placed a barrier around the room?" Kaede asked Miroku while heading back to the hut."It's like she is somewhere else" Miroku replied. _This is not good_. Kaede looked at Miroku. "I need to see her quickly" Kaede started to quicken her pace. "Why won't she let me near her?" Inuyasha asked. "She was okay when she woke up earlier" Sango looked worriedly at Kagome. "Momma, whats wrong with Kagome?" Akari was walking up to the door. Sango turned and walked back out to main area with her daughter. "I'm not sure right now, Let's eat something okay?' Sango said as she was getting food ready for the kids.

Inuyasha sat down next to the bed and let his mind wander._ I hope she'll forgive me_. "What took you so long old woman" Inuyasha huffed. Kaede walked threw the barrier and over to Kagomes glowing body "It's not safe for her to use energy like this." Kaede shielded her eyes from the glow of the light. Inuyasha reached out to his mate and began to whisper "I miss you, Kagome Please open your eyes." Kaede turned to look at the hanyou and gasped._ Is he crying_. He leaned in to caress Kagomes' cheek when she sat up with a jolt. "Stop! Get away from me! I don't want this!" Kagome screamed. _Kami, I knew she wouldn't forgive me_. Inuyasha thought with a heavy heart. "Ye child. It was just a dream Ye had." Kaede said quietly. Kagome was trying to catch her breath from the sobs that followed her outburst. "What happened?" Kagome finally muttered. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to his mate "You were having a nightmare, but you were using your miko powers." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome shot forward and wrapped herself around the hanyou sitting next to her. "I thought you didn't love me anymore. I didn't believe Sango when she said you were coming back." Kagome said as she winced from the bruises protesting from the sudden movement.

Inuyasha stayed in the bedroom with Kagome while Kaede went to fetch some herbs to calm her down. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were busy getting the little ones put to sleep in the spare bedroom. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha gazed down at his battered mate. "I think so. I was having a dream about. about what happened." Kagome looked down when she spoke. "You're safe now Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her on to his lap. Kagome relaxed against her lovers chest. _I feel so tired. I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment._ Inuyasha looked down at his mate as she relaxed in his arms. _I hope Myoga get's the information needed and comes here soon_. Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome woke first the next morning. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps_. She mused. T_his may be the last time I get to feel his warm embrace around me after everything that happened with Kouga_. Tears began to fall at the thought of losing him. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said with his eyes still closed. Before Kagome could answer the bedroom door opened. "How are ye feeling this morning child?" Kaede asked. "Better." Kagome was glad for the interruption. _I'm not ready for him to leave_. She shivered at the thought. "Ye should eat." Kaede said as she left the room. Kagome started to move off of Inuyasha as he pulled her back to him once more. "Don't. I've missed you." Inuyasha whispered. Kagomes heart began to ache. "I'll eat something then go back to the modern era if you don't mind me staying to say goodbye to everyone."

Inuyasha was left stunned. "Why would I want that?' Inuyasha pulled Kagomes chin up, so she would look at him. "I'm no more than a whore now." Kagome began to sob. "You deserve better than me." Kagome could feel the vomit rise in her throat expecting to have her suspicions confirmed. "What happened was not your fault. It should be you who wants me to leave." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with sadness. "Besides, If you weren't here anymore I would be lost again." He whispered. "Why would I leave you?" Kagome sniffled. "Because I couldn't protect you." Inuyasha looked ashamed. Kagome looked up to her husband again and saw a broken man. Kagome gasped seeing his tears begin to fall. _Kami, He's crying. I don't think I've seen him cry like this before._ "If I wouldn't have left you, You wouldn't be going threw this." Inuyasha couldn't look at her. She shifted in his lap and he felt soft lips on his. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and deepened the kiss. "I love you. Please stay" He whispered back against her lips. Miroku walked in the room and smiled. "ah hum" he coughed. "What do you want lecher." Inuyasha was irritated at the interruption. "Breakfast is ready." Miroku left the room laughing.

* * *

About four weeks have passed, and It seemed things weren't getting much better. Kagome had been having nightmares almost every night, and in return her health was getting worse. Everyone was sitting in the main room of Inuyasha and Kagomes hut eating when Inuyasha smacked his face. "Damn flea youki" Inuyasha looked down at his hand. "Master Inuyasha, Nice to see you again.." Myoga was re-inflating himself as he began to look around the room; his happy demeanor changing when he looked at Kagome. "Feh." Inuyasha flicked the youki out of his hand to get back to his stew. "I need to speak with you about some information I have found." Myoga said. Inuyasha stood and walked outside with Myoga following. He went on to tell him exactly what happened with Kouga and the nightmares that happened almost every night. "It's like she's wasting away." Inuyasha choked out. "I see. Do you mind if I check over lady Kagome?" Myoga knew there may be something more to whats fueling the sickness. "What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha looked at his mate threw the cracked door. She looked so breakable because she can't keep food down. She also was having episodes that would cause her to double over in pain. Worst of all she refused to go back to the modern era to be checked out by a doctor no matter how much he had pleaded with her. "Master Inuyasha, I'm afraid she may have been pupped" Myoga looked towards Kagome.

A/N: I know I left it in a horrible spot, but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Please let me know what you think.


	13. The Appointment

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta.

**FYI**:_ Italics mean it's a persons thoughts. Kami-god, Baka-Idiot, Youki-Demon, Hanyou-Half demon_.

**A/N**: Holy cow, This story has over 3,000 readers. Mind=blown.

"What?" Inuyasha said louder than expected. Myoga jumped up to Inuyashas shoulder. "It's just one of many different things that could be wrong." Inuyasha was speechless. _How do I even tell her that. Fuck!_ "Let's wait until tomorrow to tell her." Inuyasha was starting to feel nauseous. "Master Inuyasha, If this is the cause of her problems we need to know as soon as possible." Myoga said. Myoga jumped down and went quickly back into the hut. "Wait, you damn flea!" Inuyasha was scrambling to catch the flea youki when he lost his footing. He crashed through the door and everyone looked at him. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku looked amused as the twins giggled at Inuyasha laying on the floor. "Where's that damn flea?" Inuyasha was looking around the room when Kagomes hand hit the side of her face. "Ouch." Kagome looked down at her hand at the flattened flea.

"Lady Kagome, It was necessary to prove whether you were pupped or not." Myoga said as he went to re-inflate for a second time. "Pupped?" Sango questioned the flea youki in Kagomes hand. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome looked horrified. _Pregnant?_ Kagomes face went pale. Inuyasha walked over to his mate and sat down next to her grabbing her hand. "So Myoga? You gonna tell us or what?' Inuyasha was growing impatient. "Master Inuyasha, Kagome, You are definitely with pup." Myoga said cautiously. "Can you tell how long? Ouch!" Miroku rubbed the back of his head turning to see his glaring wife. Kagome felt like the world just crumbled away from her. _Kami. I think I'm going to be sick._ Without a word Kagome got up and ran to the washroom.

Kagome closed the door behind her and walked over to the water basin to wash her face. _Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?_ Kagome thought. She looked over to the mirror in the room and undid the Kimono she was wearing to look at her stomach._ How did I not notice that before?_ Kagome was looking at the bulge between her hips when the door opened. "You okay?" Inuyasha froze when he looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I need to go to the modern era." Kagome said flatly. "Why?" Inuyashas heart was racing. _Is she leaving me?_ Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and closed her kimono. "They have machines that can tell me how far along I am." Kagome shuttered at the thought of her husband not being the father. "I need to know." Kagomes words shook. Inuyasha walked over and pulled her to his chest. "We can go in the morning."

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha, What a nice surprise." Her mom turned to give her daughter a hug and paused. "What happened to your face sweetheart?" Kagomes mom looked at the fading bruise that still shadowed her jaw. "Its a long story. I need to go to the doctor." Kagome looked down._ I've always been able to tell my mom everything. How would I even start?_ "Okay. I can tell Akio to make an appointment in the morning at his office" Kagomes mom looked over to the pair as Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand. "How long are you staying for dear?" Kagomes mom wanting to know more. _She'll tell me when she's ready_. "A few days at most." "How about you two go get some rest. I'm going to the market." Kagome went into her old bedroom._ It feels like ages that I used to call this place home_. Kagome looked around her old room. It was so empty. It still had the bed and dresser, but everything else had been taken to the feudal era. "You okay?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. I Just want to know" Kagomes heart felt heavy. Inuyasha kissed the top of his mates head "I do too."

The next morning went by quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the office building around 10:00 in the morning. "I'm glad Akio was able to squeeze me in so soon." Kagome said with nervousness. Inuyasha shook his head yes; he was at a loss for words. _What am I going to do if the pups not mine?_ "Kagome, room two is this way" Akio said as he gestured down the hallway. "Thanks again for seeing me so soon." Kagome said. "That's what having a doctor in the family is good for" Akio laughed. "Change into this gown and I'll be back in to examine you shortly." Akio said as he closed the door. "I'm scared Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her husband as tears began to fall. "It will be okay." Inuyasha looked at his mate with soft eyes.

"Alright, the pregnancy test is positive. When was your last menstrual cycle?" Akio looked over to Kagome. "Shortly after moving to the feudal era." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was busy sniffing the ultrasound machine. "What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked. Akio chuckled. "That shows a picture of whats inside of somebody without having to wait for a scan. If your not very far along there won't be much to see okay?" Akio said as he pulled the machine over. "Lay back. You'll feel some coldness when I put the doppler to your stomach." Kagome nodded unsure of her voice. Inuyasha however was fascinated with the mechanics of everything. "Okay. There's the sac the baby is in. It looks like you are about eight to ten weeks along." Akio reached down and handed Kagome pictures of the baby. "That means. Kami." was all Kagome could say. Inuyasha was pale. "I'll give you two a moment." Akio said before leaving the room.

Inuyasha looked down at the picture of the baby the size of a raspberry. "This means I got pregnant around the time we got married." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled. "I'm going to be a dad." He leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly. Akio had given them some vitamins and told them to come back in about three weeks for another ultrasound. "I can't wait to tell mom." Kagome beamed. They got back to Kagomes old house and opened the door. "Mom? Mom, are you home?" Kagome yelled. "I guess she went to the market or something." Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall and kissed her hard. Kagome felt a familiar feeling pool in her stomach. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away from her. "I love you too." Kagome looked at her husband with wanting eyes and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs.

**A/N**: I hope that makes up for the short chapter last time. Everyone can breathe again. Lol Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed my story. Just to let everyone know, I have recently gone back and revised the earlier chapters. Check them out! Let me know what you think and I may post a chapter sooner ;)


	14. Celebrations

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do claim Akari, Akio, and Kenta.

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or Favorited my story. I can't believe after posting chapter 13 I'd have over 500 more readers. **Lemon Warning in this chapter by the way!**

_Just a recap: Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall and kissed her hard. Kagome felt a familiar feeling pool in her stomach. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away from her. "I love you too." Kagome looked at her husband with wanting eyes and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs._

Kagome guided Inuyasha into her old bedroom and closed the door. "Sit on the bed." Kagome instructed. Inuyasha walked over to the twin sized bed and sat down with a nervous smile on his face. "Your mom could be home anytime. Don't you want to wait until we get back to our place?" Inuyasha blushed. "Nope." Kagome said while straddling him on the bed. "I've missed being with you." Kagome looked into her husbands eyes as she pushed him back so he was laying with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

Inuyasha was speechless. _She has never been so forward_. Inuyasha knew his arousal was hard to miss. Kagome pulled her shirt off and flung it across the room. His hands danced around her back to unhook her bra. Kagome smiled at him as she threw it across the room._ It's been too long_. Kagome thought as she stood up. Inuyasha looked at his mate in disbelief. "Where are you going!?" "Making myself more comfortable." Kagome said as she pulled her pants off. Inuyasha smiled as she reached up his legs and grabbed him through his pants.

Kagome climbed on him once more and leaned down to kiss him again. Inuyasha pulled her closer to kiss her more passionately. Kagome began to grind shuttering at the sensation of his erection pushing against her wetness. He glided his hands down to her hips while she pulled at his waistband freeing him. He let out a low rumble as she lowered her self onto him slowly. He arched up to fill her completely. She titled her head back as she raised up and down setting a slow torturous pace. _This is maddening_. Inuyasha thought as he strummed his thumb over her clit to entice her to quicken the pace. "More." she rasped out as his thumb began to move across her steadily.

She began to feel the fire begin to build in her stomach as she exploded around him. He couldn't take it anymore and he flipped her over onto the bed. He looked down at his mate and crashed his lips against hers. He began to dive into her over and over again. Kagome felt another orgasm coming and her body shuddered, waiting, anticipating the warm release. She wrapped her legs around him. "Harder" she huskily said. Inuyasha moved faster and faster trying to find his own release. She screamed out in ecstasy as he emptied himself into her."That was amazing." Inuyasha whispered. "mmm" was all Kagome said as curled into him and started to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey sis, Surprise!" Sota said as he entered her bedroom. "What do you want, Pest." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready, wait, what were you guys doing?!" Sota felt his face get hot. "Get out of my room" Kagome squeaked. Sota slammed the door close and went down the stairs quickly. "Did you wake them from their nap?" Kagomes grandfather lowered his newspaper. "Uh...Yeah they will be down in a minute." Sota blushed again. _Man, things have changed._ He mused. "That was embarrassing." Kagome said as she pulled her clothes back on. "Feh." Inuyasha replied. _Serves him right for not knocking._ Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome was the first to enter the kitchen. "Hey mom. When did Sota get back?" Kagome said while looking around the room for her little brother. "About three hours ago dear." Kagomes mother smiled. "Akios staying late at the hospital. How did your appointment go?" She looked up as she chopped vegetables. Kagome felt strong hands surround her and smiled. "You're going to be a grandma." The knife hit the counter. "Really?" Kagomes mom squealed in delight. Kagome reached for her bag and pulled out the sonogram pictures. "See, I'm about eight to ten weeks along." Kagome beamed.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Kagomes grandfather entered the room. "Kagomes pupped." Inuyasha proudly stated. "So soon?" Kagomes grandfather gasped. "Congrats." Sota blushed as he looked at his sister. They spent the night celebrating. "I'm going to miss you dear." Kagomes mom wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll be back in a few weeks for another appointment." Kagome hugged her mom. Inuyasha and Kagome made their way down the well back to feudal Japan. It was early in the morning when they pulled themselves from the well. "I'm glad I got to see Sota before he went back to school." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha while they were walking home. "Feh." Inuyasha was slowing his pace. _It couldn't be._ Inuyasha started to growl. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around the clearing trying to see what was wrong. Fast approaching was the familar scent of wolf.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, and I'll try to get another out this week. Review and let me know what you think!


	15. Unexpected guests

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim, Akari, Kenta Rei, and Akio.

**A/N**: Holy cow! Well over 4,000 readers! That is extremely intimidating and exciting at the same time. I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. Let me know what you think!

"Sister, Sister!" Two familiar voices yelled across the meadow. Inuyasha growled. "Is that Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome whispered as she squinted to see who was approaching. Out of breath, the two wolves were panting. "Kagome! Glad to see you came back." Ginta said while wiping the sweat from his brow. "What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled low. "What's up with him?" Hakkaku whispered to Ginta. "Have you seen Kouga? The elders from the North have been searching for him." Ginta smiled. _What do I say?_ Kagome looked at the two eager wolves. "He's dead." Inuyasha coldly said. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the pair in disbelief. "Did...Did you kill him, Inuyasha?" Hakkaku looked down while asking. "Feh. I didn't get the chance." Inuyasha smirked as he looked over to his mate who was looking down.

Kagome gasped at Inuyashas harsh words. "I had to. It was the only way to stop him." Ginta looked up with tears in his eyes and noticed the bruise on Kagomes face. "What happened?" Inuyasha put his hand around Tessaigas handle. "I didn't have another choice. I...I purified him." A tear fell from Kagomes eyes when she looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Hakkaku spoke, "What was he doing to make you purify him?" Tears fell freely down Kagomes face and she looked down. "He raped her you idiots." Inuyasha yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku both turned around and ran. "Do you think they'll come back?" Kagome whispered. "Not if they want to live." Inuyasha turned and grabbed Kagomes hand as they walked back to their hut.

* * *

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Shippo jumped up and down in excitement. "What took you guys so long to come back?" Kagome picked up the fox youki, "We have something very exciting to show everyone. Where's Sango and Miroku?" Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran down the hallway. A muffled scream came from the back and Shippo ran back out into the living room. "Mirokus trying to squish Sango!" Shippo said with a horrified expression. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and busted into laughter. "Hey lecher! Come out here!" Inuyasha said trying to catch his breath. Kagome picked Shippo up once more and whispered, "Will you get Lady Kaede. We have something important to show everyone." With that the fox youki ran out of the hut.

Kagome and Sango made breakfast in almost silence while Inuyasha and Miroku sat awkwardly in the living area. "Any news about Kagomes baby?" Miroku said trying to break the silence. "Feh." Inuyasha looked at the monk with a smile on his face. Kaede and Shippo finally made it back to the hut as breakfast was being brought out. "Ye needed me child?" Kaede looked over to Kagome. "We have some news about the baby." Kagome beamed. "I'm eight to ten weeks along." Everyone smiled and congratulated the couple.

"That's good news" Sango sighed in relief. "Do you want to see it?" Kagome fumbled threw her bag. "How can we see it if it's inside of you? OUCH!" Miroku was giving a lecherous smile when Sango smacked him. Kagome handed the pictures to her friends any everyone looked in shock. "What is that?" Kaede gasped. "In Kagomes time they have machines that can look inside of you." Inuyasha proudly stated remembering what Akio had said. "That's magic" Was all Shippo could say. Kagome was trying to explain what they were seeing when she looked up at Inuyasha who was lost in thought. _I need to talk to Myoga. I wonder where he went off too_. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped a little not expecting to be seen not paying attention. "I already saw the speck. I'll be back in a minute" Inuyasha walked outside before anyone could say anything.

Inuyasha was sitting outside in a nearby tree when he spotting Kirara heading towards the hut. "Wait, Kirara" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree. "Mew" She let out a small squeak in response. "I need you to do something for me. Go find Myoga and bring him back here." Inuyasha looked down and pet her on the head. She let out a purr then transformed. He watched as she flew away. _I need to know if there is anything else that could happen to Kagome_. Inuyashas mind wandered. "Inuyasha what are you doing outside?" He turned to see Sango walking towards him. "Feh." is all he could muster. "I'm glad that your the father of Kagomes baby." Sango blushed. "Feh." Inuyasha looked away knowing to well when he found out that he thought the same thing. THUD! a loud crash could be heard from outside. Both Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other with surprise when they heard Miroku. "Inuyasha there's something wrong!"

**A/N**: Cliffhanger. Sorry but it seemed the perfect place to leave it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited my story. What was that noise? Will Kirara find Myoga? Guess you'll find out soon!


	16. Information Kills

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do claim Akari, Rei, Kenta and Akio.

_THUD! a loud crash could be heard from outside. Both Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other with surprise when they heard Miroku. "Inuyasha there's something wrong!" _

Inuyasha and Sango ran into the hut to see Kagome laying on the floor grasping her stomach. Inuyasha ran over to his mate in a panic. "What's wrong Kagome?"Kagome couldn't answer as the pain radiated throughout her body. _Why is this happening? The baby isn't big enough for me to even feel it yet. _Kagomes mind raced.

"She got up to go clean the kitchen area up and collapsed." Miroku said while he looked at Kaede for answers. "Ye should take her to the bedroom, so I can examine her." Kaede said. Inuyasha picked her up and ran down the hallway. He looked down to see his mate was sweating and pale. He carefully laid her on the bed and sat down next to her. "Everything will be okay." He said half heartidly.

After a few minutes, Kaede started to look her over and gasped as she put her hand on her head. "She's burning up." Kaede said. "What do you think is wrong Kaede?" Sango said as she entered the room.

"I don't know." Kaede said as she pulled the covers over Kagomes body. " Inuyasha started to pace the room as they continued their conversation. "I haven't dealt with hanyou babies before." Kaede continued. "I'm going to go search for Myoga." Inuyasha turned and ran out of the room. "I'll get Miroku to go get some cold water." Sango whispered sadly.

* * *

Miroku looked over to his wife out front of their friends home and made his way to her. Sango jumped slightly at the contact when he wrapped his arms around her. "She'll be okay." Sango sniffled as another tear fell down her cheek. "My father never told me of anything dealing with a human having a youkis child." They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours waiting for Inuyasha to return.

Sango and Miroku both jumped as a soft thud could be heard from behind them. "What the?" Miroku said as he turned. "Kirara" Sango said happily as she walked over to pet her. "Where have you been?" A soft rumble could be heard. Smack. Sango turned to see Mirokus hand planted against his face. "Damn flea." He said as he shook it off of his hand.

"Where's master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked. "I think he went in search of you." Miroku replied. "Where's Lady Kagome?" Myoga asked with desperation. "Do you know something about her condition?" Sango asked. "I do." Myogas brow furrowed. "Out with it flea." Miroku looked irritated. "It appears her body is rejecting the pup. I believe the pup is going to kill her." Myoga looked towards a shocked Sango and Miroku. "Over my dead body." Inuyasha jumped from the tree.

**A/N**: I know I'm leaving it in an odd spot but I have my reasons lol. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or favorited my story.


	17. The Fight

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Akari, Rei, Kenta and Akio.

**A/N**: I know my last chapter was shorter than most of my others, but the reason why is because I knew I was going to post another chapter almost immediately. :)

_I won't lose her. I'm an baka for doing this to her_. Inuyasha was fuming. "Are you sure Myoga?" Sango asked. "The injuries she gained from her encounter with Kouga weakened her only real chance at carrying the pup." Myoga quietly said. _It's my fault I left her here alone._ Inuyasha could feel the tears prick at his eyes. "Is there any way to get her body to accept the baby?' Miroku asked with hope. "Once a body refuses the pup it's unheard of. We need to tell Kagome so she can begin the herbs to heal her body." Myoga stated. "Could the herbs help her body accept the baby?" Sango eagerly asked. Inuyasha looked up at that moment, feeling the ping of hope fill him. "The herbs that are required would surely prevent the pup from living." Myoga said with sorrow. Everyone turns to the inside of the hut dreading telling Kagome. _She's going to hate me._ Inuyasha held his head down.

"NO!" Kagome sat up as she yelled wrapping her arm around her stomach in a protective stance. "It's the only way to keep you alive." Myoga looked at her in disbelief. "You can not make me. I said NO!" Kagome said with tears falling. _Why is she being so stubborn?_ Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?" Inuyasha growled. "This is our baby your trying to give a death sentence to." Kagome sobbed. "We can make another one." Inuyasha yelled. _How dare he? After everything I've, we've been through_. Kagome fumed. "Kagome, Please I could only imagine the pain your in, but your life is more important." Sango gently said.

"There has to be another way." Kagome curled her legs up. "Soon your body will be riddled with infection that will be untreatable." Myoga stated. _Not in this time maybe._ Kagomes mind was racing. "I won't lose you. Just take the herbs" Inuyasha growled. "I want to go back to the modern time!" Kagome yelled. "Running away won't help ye." Kaede said. "There are more medicines available in my time. It wouldn't hurt to try." Kagome pleaded. "If they say the same thing then you take the herbs!" Inuyasha growled. _Why does she make everything so difficult?_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

* * *

Modern Era

"Kagome, Why are you home so soon dear?" Kagomes mom said as she walked up to hug her daughter. She immediately notice Kagomes pale face. "What's wrong?" Kagome filled her mom in on the details of what happened when they went back to the feudal period with a steady stream of tears. "We can fix her if she'd just take the damn herbs!" Inuyasha said. Kagomes mom looked down. "Let me call Akio." With that she was in the next room on the phone. "Kagome please. I don't want to lose you. We can make another pup when your stronger." Inuyasha pleaded. "How can you say that? It's our baby you want me to sentence to death!" Kagome yelled once more. Kagomes mother walked into the two fighting. "Akio said I should rush you for an emergency visit at his office." The car ride was silent as nobody would budge on their stance on the matter.

After what seemed like hours of being poked and prodded, Akio came back to the room with results. "It looks like a mild infection. We can give you some antibiotics to kill the infection and keep you on a low dosage during the pregnancy to prevent further complications." Kagome sighed in relief. "Really?" Inuyasha on the other hand was skeptical. "How is that possible?' Kagome glared. "The medicine we have now is designed specifically for these kinds of aliments." Akio tried to defuse the situation further by adding "I will want to see you about once a week just to make sure I'm correct in my findings." "I just want her safe." Inuyasha glared back to his mate. "That is my job as her doctor to insure the safety of Kagome and the baby." Akio nervously wiped the sweat from his brow.

* * *

Feudal Era

"So you can keep the baby?" Sango smiled. "No thanks to any of you, Yes." Kagome growled out. Sango looked down ashamed. "We were only looking out for your safety Kagome" Miroku replied. "Safety or not you guys were trying to get me to kill my baby." Kagome said as she made her way down the hallway slamming the door shut. Inuyasha stood there flabbergasted. "You think she'd be elated." Inuyasha grumbled out. "Welcome to the joys of pregnancy" Miroku smiled. "OUCH!" Miroku yelped while holding the back of his head. Sango gathered her kids up and promptly left for her own home. "Sango! Wait! That's not what I meant" Miroku said while chasing after his wife. _Baka_. Inuyasha thought while making his way down the hallway cautiously.

He opened the bedroom door to see Kagome curled up on the bed rocking slightly. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Inuyasha gingerly made his way to the bed to sit down. "You shouldn't have wanted to kill the baby. You should have fought beside me not against me idiot!" Kagome barked back. Inuyasha reached to pull Kagome into his arms when she flinched away. "Please leave me alone." Kagome sniffled. "I love you." Inuyasha said as he went to reach for her again. "I love you too, but I don't want you to touch me." Kagome firmly stated. _What the hell?_ Inuyasha looked at her with intent. "I can't right now. I need to be alone, Please leave." Kagome said as tears began to fall. But? Inuyasha looked at his mate in shock. S_he's never asked me not to touch her since she came back_. Kagome looked up through her tears. "Go away Inuyasha." Kagome turned away from him on the bed. Inuyasha stood and made his way out of the room.

"I can't believe she kicked me out of my own room." Inuyasha grumbled. "Master Inuyasha, Sometimes woman get emotional during pregnancy." Myoga stated. "I was just trying to help." Inuyasha growled. _You have got to be kidding me_. Inuyasha pulled out his Tenseiga."What is it master Inuyasha?" Myoga nervously stated while looking around. A dust funnel was fast approaching when Inuyasha yelled. "Windscar!"

**A/N**: Yay! another chapter done in one day! Thank you to all my readers and anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed my story. Give me motivation to maybe write another chapter tomorrow by letting me know what you think!


	18. Epic Battles

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however claim, Akari, Rei, Kenta and Akio.

_"I can't believe she kicked me out of my own room." Inuyasha grumbled. "Master Inuyasha, Sometimes women get emotional during pregnancy." Myoga stated. "I was just trying to help." Inuyasha grumbled out. You have got to be kidding me. Inuyasha pulled out his Tenseiga. "What is it master Inuyasha?" Myoga nervously stated while looking around. A dust funnel was fast approaching when Inuyasha yelled. "Windscar!"_

_What was that_? Kagome looked up from her curled state on the bed. She got up and grabbed her quiver and bow making her way to where the sound came from. "Master Inuyasha, What are you doing?' Myoga was jumping up and down frantically trying to get Inuyashas attention. "I'll kill that mangy wolf if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha growled out. Scanning the area around where the blast was directed he could see a little movement without warning he gripped his Tenseiga once more watching as it gained its diamond appearance "Adamant Barrage!" Looking out he couldn't see anymore movement, and he went to sheath his Tenseiga as the front door opened. _I killed him. It can't be._ Inuyasha turned to see Kagome looking pale as she dropped her quiver and arrows pointing behind at something behind him. "You'll have to do better than that to kill me Inu-trasha!" Kouga yelled as he walked out from the burnt wood of chard trees.

_Kagome_. Kouga thought to himself and smiled. The last thing he remembered he was locked in her embrace before waking up thousands of miles from home. "I'm here to take my soon to be mate home." Kouga chuckled at Inuyasha. "Over my dead body!" Inuyasha lunged forward. "Blades of blood!". Kouga jumped forward landing not to far away from the front of the hut. Kagome shook and stared at the intrusion. _I have to protect our baby_. Kagome leaned down and reached for her bow when she felt pressure on her shoulder. _Not this again!_ Kagomes knees hit the floor and she screamed out in pain. Inuyasha steadied himself with his sword. "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled out. _If he keeps putting pressure on her mate mark. I won't be able to attack!_

Kouga looked down at the woman whom he desired and twitched his nose. "You're cubbed?" Kagome gasped as he smiled. _How does he know?_ Inuyasha slammed his entire body into Kouga, Punching him as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome for a moment. They seemed to have an unspoken conversation when she abruptly took off. _Please be safe Inuyasha_. Kagome let a tear fall down her cheek as she ran towards a familiar place. Inuyasha was ramming his fist into Kougas face over and over again. "How dare you come after my mate again!" Inuyashas eyes turned red at the statement. _She's carrying my cub._ Kouga resolved as he punched back.

"Get off of me half breed!" Inuyasha flew back a few feet and began his pursuit once more. "It's my pup you idiot." Inuyasha growled out. "It couldn't be" Kouga said as he kicked him hard in the jaw. "You raped her you filthy youki while she was already carrying my pup!" Inuyasha said as he spit blood from his mouth. "I did no such thing." Kouga gloated. "She was practically begging for it, and now we are going to have a **_cub _**as a reminder of our unspoken love." He smiled. Inuyasha let out a primal growl as his claws became elongated. _Must protect mate! Must protect pup! Must kill enemy!_ Inuyashas mind looped.

"Hiraikotsu!" The large boomerang flew through the air towards the battle. Kouga narrowly jumped out of the way as it crashed through the front of the hut. "This doesn't concern you bitch!" Kouga growled. "You attacked my family; Yes it does!" Sango pulled the sword from her side as she ran towards the youki. Kouga dodged the attack and swung Sango towards the same path her Hiraikotsu took. Kouga ran after Kagome before he could be engaged in battle once more. Inuyasha ran up to the hut pulling the wounded youki slayer from the wreckage. _She's alive._ He took off in the same direction as the wolf youki went towards.

Kouga made it to the clearing looking around for his soon to be mate. "Where are you Kagome? I know you're here." "Meidō Zangetsuha!" the large sphere encompassed the wolf youki as he quickly fell to the underworld. "This isn't over Inuyasha!" was all that could be heard from the fallen youki. Breathless Sango reached the clearing to see Kouga defeated. "Inuyasha, Where's Kagome?" Sango said as she looked around the dark clearing. He sniffed the air and smiled. "She went back down the well." He said as he jumped down it. Sango breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back towards the village.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled himself over the edge of the well when he heard the commotion. "I have to go back. I can't wait here to see if he's alive." Kagome sobbed on her mothers shoulder. "Who is this Kouga dear?" Kagomes mother asked while stroking her daughters hair. "He was my friend until he raped me!" Kagome couldn't keep it secret any longer and told her mom everything that had happened. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well waiting for his cue.

After what seemed like hours, he came out the door. Kagome turned and gasped. She ran jumping onto the hanyou wrapping herself around her husband. "Are you okay?" She whispered. "Feh! Like that flea ridden wolf could actually hurt me." Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried about you." Kagome sniffled. "Did you slay the youki?" Kagomes mom yelled out. "It was long overdue, but yes I did." Inuyasha pridefully stated. "Lets celebrate then. I'm going to the market." Kagomes mom turned and headed for her car. Inuyasha leaned forward stopping so he was face to face with his mate. "I love you." He said as his lips brushed against hers. Kagome shuttered as the sensation of his lips tingled down her body. "I love you more." She said as her lips crashed against his.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read or favorited my story! What's next for the dynamic duo? The more reviews (i.e. motivation) the faster the next chapter gets put out! ttfn!


	19. The great food debate

Chapter 19

Disclosure: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta.

**A/N**: I know it's been a few weeks since my last update, and I have been crazy busy here. I hope y'all enjoy. **Lemon warning**.

* * *

_** To warn everyone I think I am going to end this soon and start a sequel.**_

* * *

_It has already been four weeks since Kouga was defeated and life was beginning to get back to normal_. Kagome thought to herself while watching everyone having a relaxing day at the river. "Kagome what do you want to eat today?" Sango asked again. "Sorry I spaced out." Kagome blushed. "Ramen." Kagome finally answered. "Not again." Miroku said as he sat next to the girls. For the last three weeks all Kagome would eat is Ramen. "It's fine with me." Inuyasha chuckled as he looked at his mate with pride. "There is no way anyone could survive on Ramen alone Kagome?" Shippo whined. "It's yummy, and the baby really likes it." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha walked over and put his hand on his mates stomach. _She defiantly has filled out quickly since we discovered the pup loves Ramen as much as I d_o. Inuyasha mused.

"I think tonight we will eat at home." Miroku looked at Sango with pleading eyes. "Yeah, I forgot I had stew simmering all day." Sango said much too quickly as the pair gathered their children. "Are you sure? We brought plenty back the last time we went to the modern era." Kagome looked over at the pair slowly backing away. "I wanna go to Sangos place." Shippo ran after the family. "That was weird." Kagome looked up to her husband. "Feh! Lets go home." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagomes hand.

* * *

The walk to the hut didn't take long. "I'll make the Ramen if you go get some water for me to have a bath." Kagome pleaded. "Okay, but you could have bathed at the river." Inuyasha grumbled. "That's cold water and I want a warm bath Inuyasha." Kagome fumed. Inuyasha slowly backed away breathing a sigh of relief that his beads are gone. "I'll be back soon." Inuyasha quickly left.

They ate in almost absolute silence. Inuyasha looked over at his mate who had eaten three bowls of Ramen already and was looking at his. "You gonna finish that?" Kagome said with a mouthful."You can have it." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome devoured the last bit of Inuyashas bowl and leaned back. "I'll fill your bath for you." Inuyasha looked at his mate with questionable eyes. "Thank you. I'm all of a sudden tired." Kagome laughed,

"There that should be enough water. I'll just make sure the..." Inuyashas ears laid flat on his head as a piercing scream could be heard from the living room. "INUYASHA, Come quick!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran quickly to see what was wrong when he entered the room and was greeted with a perfectly fine Kagome sitting with her hands on her stomach. "The baby moved." Kagome said in a whisper. He walked over and sat next to his mate with haste. "Let me try" Inuyasha said as he placed his hands on her stomach. Inuyasha stared at her stomach with intent waiting for the pup to make its self known for what seemed like hours. "I guess the baby went to sleep." Kagome said as she started to stand. "Well wake it up." Inuyasha glared at her stomach. "No it doesn't work that way Inuyasha, I am ready for a bath." Kagome walked away. "But but?" Inuyasha responded.

* * *

Inuyasha was already in bed dozing off when Kagome got into the room. _He looks so peaceful_. She smiled as she climbed into bed. _My moods are all over the place._ Kagome mused as she absentmindedly traced his abs. Inuyasha caught the hand that was sending electric shocks down to his groin. "How was your bath?" Inuyasha said drowsily. "A little cooler than expected, but good none the less." Kagome smiled. She pulled herself closer to Inuyasha and began to move her hand down his washboard abs. "I was thinking..." Kagome whispered as she traced her hands down further. "I don't want to hurt the pup." Inuyasha caught her hand once more. "You won't Inuyasha." Kagome giggled as she leaned up to catch his lips in a heated duel.

_**Lemon starts**_

Inuyashas resolve quickly melted away when she pulled herself on top of him never breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her towards him. She began to grind against him trying to get enough friction to dull the ache that was quickly building up. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to feel himself harden at her ministrations. "Are you sure it won't hurt the pup." Inuyasha panted. Kagome lowered herself on him and began to rock her hips silencing the hanyou. He grabbed her hips and began to meet her thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for her to feel a warm tingle spread throughout her entire body. She leaned down to kiss her husband once more, and he surprised her by moving to her neck instead. She collapsed on him at the sensation coursing throughout her body as he bit down. Inuyasha in one swift movement flipped them over, so he'd be on top. His thrusts were slow and deep. He was rewarded with her soft moans. With no warning he bit down once more on his mates mark, and she screamed as she clenched around his member causing him to empty his seed into her. He laid there breathlessly for a few moments before he pulled away from her. "I love you" he said as he looked down at the sleeping Kagome.

_**End of lemon**_

**A/N**: Thanks to anyone who has read, reviewed or favorited my story. Next chapter is going to be a doozy. Please review (Definitely a great motivation to get it out faster.) TTFN


	20. Difference in opinions

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta.

**A/N**: This story was originally planned to be only about five or so chapters, but then changed it to about twenty. Now that I'm on chapter 20, I think I'm at a point where I don't know how many more chapters this fic is going to go!

* * *

_Pregnancy week 17_

_I can't believe it's just one baby in there_. Kagome looked at her bulging stomach in the mirror. _I'm supposed to meet Kaede to check on the baby today_. Kagome thought as she walked away from the mirror and out of the washroom. She jumped in surprise as the old miko was already sitting in her living room. "Kagome, How are ye feeling today?" Kaede inquired. "Honestly a little sore, and I haven't been sleeping to well." Kagome looked down. "What's sore?" Kaede asked slightly worried. Sango entered the hut and smiled. "I brought lunch." She said as she sat down the stew pot. "I think it's just because the baby is moving a lot more now." Kagome answered back. "Let me check ye" Kaede walked towards the bedroom. Sango grabbed her hand in support, and Kagome sighed at walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. "Go ahead and undo your kimino and lay on the bed." Kaede said.

As soon as her belly was exposed gasps could be heard from Sango and the older Miko. "What is it?' Kagome looked down. "Did ye fall?" Kaede said as she observed the blackish blue markings on Kagomes swollen stomach. "No." Kagome said as she traced her hands along the bruises. "It could be from the baby being part youki" Sango said as she looked on. "Whens the next time ye go to the modern era?" Kaede asked. "In a few days. I'll ask Akio to do an ultrasound to see if everything's okay." Kagome said as she sat up. "Does Inuyasha know about the bruising?" Sango asked quietly. "No, He's been helping Miroku with youki slaying and has been doing odd jobs around to save up for things for the baby. My stomach wasn't like this before he left." Kagome looked down. "Ye should tell him." Kaede said sympathetically.

Inuyasha had been in the next village over for the last four days helping with odd jobs. _I can't wait to see my mate_. Inuyasha mused as he walked up to the hut. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he walked in the door. "I'll be out there in a minute." She yelled back. Inuyasha walked down the hallway towards her voice and opened the door to the washroom. "Hey, I made two rice barrels while I w-" Inuyasha stopped talking when he looked at her bruise ridden belly. "What happened?" Inuyasha growled out. "I'm not sure. I think the baby is a little stronger than normal human babies." Kagome nervously giggled while trying to cover herself up. "The pup did this?" Inuyasha croaked out. "I think so." Kagome looked down. Inuyasha walked over to his mate and pulled her into an embrace. "It just started happening a few days ago." Kagome tried to sate her husbands worry. He picked her up and took off towards the well. "What are you doing?" Kagome squeaked. "Taking you to see Akio." Inuyasha said in a panicked whisper.

* * *

"Let me down Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. _I can't believe he is carrying me like this_. Kagome fumed. "Not until we are at your moms house." Inuyasha mumbled. _I can't believe she's being so stubborn_. It didn't take long before Kagome was set down in her mothers living room. "It's close to midnight Inuyasha; They are probably asleep." Kagome glared. "Well I think this is an emergency." Inuyasha glared back. "Who's there?" Akio yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha walked over to the bottom of the stairs with an amused look on his face. "Inuyasha, Is that you? What are you doing here so late?" Akio said as he sat down the baseball bat. "Who's there dear?" Kagomes mother yelled out. "I think your daughter and her husband" He grumbled out.

Making his way down the stairs Akio and looked around the living room taking in the sight of a fuming Kagome sitting on the couch. "Is something wrong?" Akio questioned. "I don't think it's anything to worry about." Kagome sighed. "The pup is bruising her." Inuyasha growled out. "What do you mean bruising her?" Akio said quietly. Kagome didn't even have an oppurtunity to answer before Inuyasha pulled her Kimino open. "See." Inuyasha said. "What in the world?" Akio said in a whisper.

"I feel fine. This could have waited until the morning." Kagome grumbled out as she walked towards Akios office. Inuyasha let out a low growl. "You're not fine." Akio was busy trying to find the right key to his office. "Dear, It's important to check things out when complications arise." Kagomes mom chimed in. "Got it." Akio said as the door opened. "Kagome, why don't you and Inuyasha head into the exam room that you were in last time; your mom and I will get the equipment." Akio said trying to defuse the tension.

It took about fifteen minutes to get everything set up. "Alright, I'm going to do a physical examination on you. I'll need you to lay back." Akio said as he put on his gloves. Inuyasha was standing near Kagomes head letting out a low grumble. "It's necessary for me to check that everything okay." Kagomes mom said trying to calm the hanyou. "Any pain here Kagome?" Akio said. "No, Like I said I feel fine." Kagome said with a blush. "Let s do an ultrasound just to make sure." Akio said as he wheeled the machine over. "Well that's odd." Akio said as he moved around the doppler. "What?" Inuyasha said a little louder than expected. "It seems like this machine isn't working. I'll be back in a moment." Akio left the room quickly. "I'm sure everythings fine dear." Kagomes mom said to Inuyasha.

After two more ultrasound machines everyone was beginning to get nervous. "Why are the machines not working?" Inuyasha asked curtly. "I don't think it's the machines." Akio said looking at the screen. "If you look right here you'll see the uterus; It's like a wall has been placed to prevent looking inside." Akio said as he sat the doppler down. "You're telling me there's no way to check the pup?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I'm afraid not." Akio said as he shut down the machine. "Is there anything you can do?" Kagomes mom asked. "I could run a blood test to see if there is anything out of the ordinary, but to be honest because of the genetics of the baby chances are the tests would most likely inconclusive." Akio said.

* * *

It was close to dawn when Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the feudal era and Kagome was already exhausted. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started towards the hut. "I can walk you know." Kagome fumed. "You heard Akio, bed rest until the pup comes out." Inuyasha retorted. "Sesshomaru should be back to see Rin in a few days. I'm going to ask him if this is anything to be concerned with." Kagome said quietly. "No need. I'm going to ask Myoga." Inuyasha said back a little to quickly. "Seriously Inuyasha I don't want to be on bed rest the whole pregnancy. Can you talk to your brother for me please?" Kagome pleaded. "He probably wouldn't help anyways. Like I said, I'll go find Myoga." Inuyasha said. "**You're such a jerk you know that!**" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just smiled at her as they walked inside of thier hut.

_I can't believe he is treating me like this_. Kagome fumed. _I guess i'll make something to eat before bed_. Kagome walked towards the kitchen. She had opened a package of Ramen and reached for the kettle to boil some water when she hit the floor on her knees. _Ouch_.

**A/N**: I'm going to try to keep up with the updates as quickly as I can, but I'm going to warn you now that I'm going out of town in a few weeks. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. Once again give me some motivation and send a review (It honestly helps keep the writing juices flowing and helps me figure out what you guys want to see)! TTFN


	21. The Ambush

**Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta.

**A/N:** I am over 7,000 readers now, and wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favorited this story.

**_I can't believe he is treating me like this. Kagome fumed. I guess i'll make something to eat before bed. Kagome walked towards the kitchen. She had opened a package of Ramen and reached for the kettle to boil some water when she hit the floor on her knees. Ouch._**

* * *

It seemed like hours for her to be on the floor grasping her stomach waiting for the pain to pass. _Can't I have one day of normal_. Kagome chuckled to herself. A knock on the door startled Kagome as she tried to get up. "Kagome?" Sango asked as she opened the door. "Did you fall?" Sango rushed to help her friend to her feet. "No, I had some more pain. I think the baby is just trying to get comfortable." Kagome winced as she spoke. "I talked to Rin and Sesshomaru will stop in soon." Sango looked up at her friend. "Have you lost your mind? He probably will laugh you out of the room." Sango slightly frowned. "I have to do something. The modern doctors can't see the baby via machine anymore." Kagome whispered in a slight panic. "That's not good. What does Inuyasha have to say about that?" Sango asked. "He went to find Myoga. He doesn't think his brother will help." Kagome grumbled. "Why don't you go sit in the living area and I'll get you some Ramen." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn flea." Inuyasha mumbled as he searched the northern villages. He had been to several and each pointed him further north. _Something about this seems off_. Inuyasha thought as he reflected on how helpful the villagers were to him. Even though he was offered the chance to stay in the villages he typically chose to continue on and rest in trees along the way. It took him a week to reach the village that Myoga was supposed to be in, and he then started to ask around. "Have you seen a flea youki come through here?" He asked the elder of the village. "A few weeks ago a flea youki wrecked havoc in my village and when he finally left he told of going to seek his master." The elder dismissed Inuyasha and he was escorted out of the village quickly. _Shit_. Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned and sprinted towards home.

_Man, I am ready to sleep in my bed with my mate_. Inuyasha thought as he jumped down from the tree. He started to walk when he stopped and growled. "Who's there?" Rustling could be heard in the foliage around him and he took in a quick breath to see who it was when his nose scrunched up. "Wolves." Inuyasha quickly pulled his Tessaiga out of it's sheath. "You'll pay for killing one of our own." An unknown voice echoed around the clearing. Inuyasha tensed when the first wave of wolves jumped out. "Windscar!" Inuyasha called out as the blade pulsed out its power. "Foolish boy." The unknown voice continued taunting him. "I did what had to be done. That no good wolf was a danger to everyone." Inuyasha yelled out while trying to find where the voice was hiding. "Whats done is done. He committed a horrible act against my mate! I only did what was necessary to protect her." Inuyasha growled out. All of a sudden waves of wolves poured out of the treeline straight for Inuyasha. _Fuck._

* * *

Kagome was mindlessly cleaning the hut waiting for Sesshomaru to come. _Rin said he'd be here by noon_. Kagome nervously thought._ What if he doesn't want to help us._ Kagome frowned a little then her head turned to a creaking sound. "Hello?" Kagome called out. "You summoned me?" Sesshomaru took in the sight of Kagome and gasped. Rin wouldn't explain why he was asked to see his brothers mate. "You've been pupped?" Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper. "Yeah, That's why I wanted to see you." Kagome said as she walked past the Youki to sit in the living area. "It is very important you tell me if you were pupped by my brother during the new moon or not." Sesshomaru asked in almost a panic. "It was before the new moon. Why is that important?" Kagomes stomach sank. Sesshomaru frowned slightly then walked over to a chair and sat down to explain. "If you had been pupped by him when he was human there wouldn't be an issue." He paused and continued. " You're a Miko and your body is going to fight with itself because the pup you have in you is part Youki." Sesshomaru waited for her reaction. "I'm strong. The baby should be okay right?" Kagome pleaded with her brother in law. She could feel the tears begin to fall, but her eyes remained locked onto his. "There is a reason dog Youkis shouldn't mate with humans, Inherently the pup is designed to survive, but because your human body can only take so much damage with no benefit of rapid recovery time, chances are you won't survive the birthing process." Sesshomaru said coldly.

A/N: I know I haven't posted in forever and I warned that I was leaving on vacation lol. I am back so the chapters should be out more steadily. Review because it's what drives me to get chapters out faster! TTFN


	22. The unexpected

Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta._

_**A/N:**_ I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I am so sorry. I have had the worst case of writers block. I would love to hear where my readers would like the story to go. Defiantly review if you can as it helps get chapters out faster. Thank you to all my new readers who have reviewed, favorite or followed my story.

* * *

"_There is a reason dog Youkis shouldn't mate with humans, Inherently the pup is designed to survive, but because your human body can only take so much damage with no benefit of rapid recovery time, chances are you won't survive the birthing process." Sesshomaru said coldly._

* * *

The bodies of fallen wolves littered the clearing where Inuyasha laid in the middle of it panting heavily trying to regain the strength to stand. Damn wolves. Inuyasha thought. Shakily, he stood with the assistance of his sheath. _I'm going to go home and sleep for a week._ Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He glanced around the clearing and lowered his gaze_. Damn, If only they had listened_.

The silence was deafening in the hut. "Thank you." Kagome finally whispered. Sesshomaru slightly jumped at the break in silence. "I gave you a death sentence, why are you thanking me?" His brow furrowed at her. "You were honest. Please don't mention this to anyone." Kagome said quietly._ As long as the baby survives that's all that matters._ Kagome resolved. Sesshomaru stood and left without another word.

Kagome was in the tub with her knees as close to her chest as her swollen stomach would allow. "Kagome?" Sango called out. Kagome sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "In here." She called out. "How did the meeting with Sesshomaru go?" Sango asked. "Well. He said there was nothing to worry about. It's normal for me to bruise." Kagome said happily. _I hate lying_. Kagome sighed. "What's the matter?" Sango noticed the change in mood. "I'm just ready for the belly to go away." Kagome half heartingly laughed at her friend.

Sango looked at Kagome for a moment and then smiled. _She'll tell me when she's ready_. "Need any help getting out?" Sango asked. Not trusting her voice, Kagome shook her head no. "Okay, I'll get the stew started." Sango hesitantly walked for the door and glanced back at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome looked up at Sango and beamed. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Kagome tried to sound as happy as possible.

Everyone was eating, Sango watched Kagome pushing the food around in her bowl. Miroku watched Sango, and Shippo watched them all. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. "When's Inuyasha suposta get back?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure." Kagome said while pushing the stew around with her spoon. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Kagome stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You can leave the dishes on the counter, I'll do them tomorrow." She smiled then walked down the hallway. "Is she okay?" Miroku whispered. "She says she is." Sango replied as she made her way to clean up the dishes. "I think Sesshomaru said something that upset her."

The front door suddenly opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku looked at him and pointed to the back. "She was tired. We were about to leave." Sango walked in quickly. "Did you find anything out from Myoga?" Inuyasha lowly growled. "No, I couldn't find him. I was ambushed by the northern wolf tribe." Inuyasha sat down. "I think it's better if I stick around here." Inuyasha said. "Why did they attack you?" Shippo asked. "They were pissed about Kouga." Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe Sesshomaru can help answer something since the flea has conveniently gone missing." Inuyasha mused. "He stopped by this morning." Sango called out from the kitchen. "Did he answer any of her questions?" Inuyasha sat up. "Maybe you should ask her. She sort of tip toed around that when I asked." Sango said.

After saying goodbye to his friends Inuyasha made his way down the hallway stopping just short of their bedroom. _She's crying_. Inuyasha thought to himself. He slowly pushed open the door and watched his mate jump. "Kagome?" Inuyasha softly said. "You're back. It felt like you were gone for years." Kagome said quickly wiping the stray tears. "What happened?" Inuyasha said crossing the room. "I've just missed you; That's all." Kagome looked down. Inuyasha laid next to his mate pulling her close to him. "What did Sesshomaru say?" Inuyasha asked. "He said that the bruises are normal. I should be fine." Kagome whispered.

"That's great news." Inuyasha said studying his mate. _She's lying to me_. Inuyashas brow furrowed. "What happened with Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Uh. I couldn't find him. I guess we'll have to go by what Sesshomaru said." Inuyasha responded. "Great. We're going to have to go to the modern era; my mom's throwing me a surprise baby shower." Kagome said. "How can the pup bathe if it's not here yet?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome let out a hardy laugh. "It's a party for the parents of a new baby. You get gifts and play games." Kagome said while rubbing her hand over her stomach. Blue eyes watched through the window at the couples embrace. _You're mine_.

**A/N:** I'll try to get chapters at faster you guys. Let me know what you think.


	23. Secrets and Squabbles

Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however claim Akari, Rei, Akio and Kenta._

**A/N:**_ It's been awhile and for that I am so sorry. My computer crashed, I got a German shepherd puppy, and I started a new job. I've really only recently gotten the chance to start writing again and hopefully can get this story completed soon. _

Kagome looked around and smiled at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting over a fish they both seemed to grab at the same time, Sango was laughing at Miroku chasing after Akari, Rei and the now toddling Kenta. _They'll be so mad at me. I just hope they can love the baby as much as me_. Kagome signed thinking to herself. Months have passed since she learned her fate from her reluctant brother in law. Almost instantly upon hearing the news, she decided her babies life would be saved. From her training with Kaede, Kagome figured out that she could use her miko energy to conceal the bruises from everyone to hide her secret from everybody.

The downside she quickly figured out was the pain was still almost overwhelming. _Thank goodness for that acting class_. Kagome thought to herself. Even with it she'd still shift around enough to catch attention. She learned to quickly blame her growing belly. "Kagome, is everything okay with ye?"Kaede quietly asked."Of course" Kagome smiled. _If only the baby would stop stretching_. Kagome groaned to herself. Kaede looked at the young miko with sad eyes. _She's hiding something._ Kaede figured out that she was using her miko energy shortly after Kagome had started to, but still hasn't figured out why.

Inuyasha looking up to his mate his gaze hardened noticing the quick pained look she held. He stood up, and gave the fish to Shippo deciding to check on his mate. "You hungry?" Inuyasha called out. "I'm okay." Kagome called back. Inuyasha smiled as he walked up. "You sure? the fish are everywhere today." Inuyasha said. "I'm actually getting a bit tired. I think I'm going to go back and lay down for a bit." Kagome huffed out as she started to stand. Inuyasha frowned. _She's been sleeping way too much. _"I'll take you back." Inuyasha hurried to pick up his mate. "I can manage really." Kagome blushed as he picked her up bridal style. The walk back to the hut was short and Inuyasha sat her down on the bed. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Inuyasha said softly. "It's okay really. Go have fun with everyone." Kagome started to lay back on the bed.

Kagome waited for the front door to close and she reached under her side of the mattress to grab out her journal.

_To the gang:_

_I'm sorry to have mislead you for the last few months. I knew if you guys knew about what was going to happen to me when I had the baby you would've tried to stop me. Sango, You have been the most amazing friend, no wait SISTER, that I could've ever asked for. Please take on the special task of offering a loving mother to my baby. Miroku,_

"Kagome!?" Shippo called out. "Inuyasha is being mean to me." Kagome quickly closed her journal and slid it under the covers. "I'll be there in a second." Kagome called out. Kagome found Shippo with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked gently. "Inuyasha smacked me on the head when I asked what he was down about." Shippo sniffed as he responded. Kagome was slightly shocked by the statement. "He looked fine when he was here earlier. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Kagome responded to the young fox youki. Inuyasha burst through the door. "I told you to let Kagome rest!" Inuyasha huffed. "It's fine" Kagome fumed. "What's this I hear of you being mean to him?" Kagome asked. "feh, It's nothing for you to worry about." Inuyasha muttered. "Shippo, head over to Sangos, we're eating over there." Inuyasha said to the fox youki without looking at him. Shippo left out quickly. "Sango is making fish stew. You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked._ I really need to finish this journal._ "Can you bring me a bowl? I'm still pretty worn out from this afternoon." Kagome said while slightly stretching. Inuyasha looked at his mate with questioning eyes._ Something is definitely wrong; I just can't figure it out_. Inuyasha fumed to himself. "I'll only be gone for an hour." Inuyasha said as he kissed his mates forehead.

_Finally_. Kagome thought as she sat down in their bed. She reached under the covers and opened up the journal to the first page. _Now what to say to Miroku_.

_To the gang:_

_I'm sorry to have mislead you for the last few months. I knew if you guys knew about what was going to happen to me when I had the baby you would've tried to stop me. Sango, You have been the most amazing friend, no wait SISTER, that I could've ever asked for. Please take on the special task of offering a loving mother to my baby. Miroku_

AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming. Keep up the reviews, It helps the writing juices lol ttfn


End file.
